Androgyny
by fivefootone
Summary: She shrugs, she smirks and she's sarcastic. Doesn't that kinda remind you of Warren? WarrenxOC
1. Hiding In Your Eyes

Authors note: This is **not** an AU although it might feel like it, everyone has just grown up a lot. There is **some slash**, so if you're not interested/open-minded TURN BACK NOW. It **IS **a **WarrenxOC**, it's just going to be a while before it gets there so if you're not a patient reader, heed the earlier warning, mate. This also isn't my top fanfiction priority, so it might take a little longer for me to get chapters up... May be a little lemon action going on eventually, but I'll be sure to post a warning first. But other than all that jazz...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Eddie walked into her new house, looked it up and down and stalked off down the hallway. You'd never now she was 5'8" from the way she hunched her shoulders. She dropped her bag onto the floor of an empty room without even looking at it before making her way back outside. She watched the movers struggle with a bed frame and went to help before they broke something. That was the last thing she needed.

After all was said and done the movers had gone, and Eddie had unpacked most of her house. She glanced at her watch and headed out the door towards downtown Maxville. She didn't live too far, at least it was close enough that she could walk comfortably. She stopped at the local paint store first, grabbed a few cans of rainbow colored paints, and went straight to the Community Center. A man with two children held the door for her, and she forced a polite smile at his shock and scowl at her. She set the paints on the floor and leaned lazily against the lobby counter.

A young man, she estimated a year younger than her, with bleached blond hair and built like a football player hung up the phone and scribbled some words on a form before looking up at her.

"Can I help you?" He was polite with a bit of a ghetto edge which made Eddie gag silently.

"Yeah, I'm Eddie Slater. My dad set me up wit a job as a lifeguard here?" She was bored, and she knew she looked it.

"You're Eddie?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an issue?" She stared at him defiantly.

"No, I was just expecting a uhh--" He stopped short.

"A guy?" Eddie tried not to sound as girly as she felt. "What the buzz cut and tattoos ain't enough for you?" She straightened her back a bit more, not that it would help show she was a woman, she was the definition of androgynous with baggy pants, ripped converse and a big t-shirt. The only thing that gave it away was her delicate face and her voice.

"No no, they're fine." The young man tried to recover his offense.

"Whatever, I get it." She picked her paint back up and headed toward the door.

"Wait, hold on!" He glided out from behind the desk and met her at the door she struggled to open. "You still have a job here if you want it. We need all the help we can get during summer. I wasn't tryna be a dick." She looked at him with a face that said she couldn't care less. He held out his hand. "I'm Zach."

Eddie put her cans on the floor and shook Zach's hand. "Eddie."

He grabbed a paint can and moved towards the counter again. "Come on, I'll show you around." Eddie followed him, leaving her paints behind the desk.

He walked her outside to the Olympic sized pool. Kids ran around and played Marco Polo while parents chatted the day away on the neat grass lawn. "It's all new, just finished this past winter but it was so cold we couldn't open until a couple weeks ago. Your dad said you had lifeguarding experience and your certificate?" Eddie nodded without looking at him but taking in the facility. "Alright then I'm assuming you know the rules of a pool. Changing rooms are there, concession there." He pointed in their respective directions. "We start at noon and close at eight. All day shifts, but the pay is good and we can eat on the job. Friends are allowed to visit as long as they don't distract us. My dad's pretty lenient about that kinda stuff. As long as we do the job, you know?" He stopped by the diving board at the opposite end of the entrance.

"Your dad runs it?" Eddie looked at him and saw the proud look on Zach's face.

"Yeah, he's the head of the Community Center." He smiled wide and Eddie just nodded.

"That's cool. When do I start?" She was a to-the-point kinda girl, no bullshit. But she was often mistaken as rude in the process.

"Tomorrow if you can. Your dad said you guys just moved here, so I get if you want some time to--"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Later, dude." She pulled her pants up as she walked away.

Zach raised his eyebrow again and shook his head. "Whatever. Stop running, please." He intercepted a few little girls before they slipped on the cement and headed back to the office.

Eddie made it home in due time and went straight to her room. All the furniture was covered in plastic or paint splattered sheets, and she didn't waste any time ripping into the new cans.

By midnight she was done with the first layer of her underwater masterpiece. She washed her hands off and dragged herself to the kitchen for food. She flicked on the lights and saw her dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Why are you reading in the dark?" She grabbed some Ritz crackers from a cabinet and plopped onto a chair across from her dad.

"I could see just fine!" He lowered the paper and looked at his daughter. "You have paint on your face." He gestured to his own cheek showing her where, but she just shrugged.

"Like that's new. How's the new office?" She passed him a cracker.

"Not as big as the last one. And it smells." He pondered the question.

"God you're a brat, dad." Eddie smiled, her first genuine smile of the day. Probably the entire week.

Her dad shrugged his own shoulders. "Well maybe if my daughter wasn't so good to me." Eddie snorted as his sarcasm. "Did you go by the community center?" He leaned across the table crumpling his newspaper and grabbed a stack of crackers from her.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I did. They thought 'Eddie,'" she even used air-quotes, "was supposed to be a boy. Thanks for that."

Her father shrugged at her. "It's not normal to explain what gender your children are, you know."

"Yeah, maybe you should have named me Clarissa, then." She stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Clarissa is an awful name, why would I name you Clarissa?" He looked at the cracker carefully before aiming it towards his mouth. "Ow! Goddammit, Eddie!"

Eddie jumped immediately and looked down at the marble floor, seeing her fathers sheer wings hanging down the back of the chair and spilling onto the floor.

"I asked you to keep them off the floor, Dad." She stepped around them and filled a glass of water.

"I'm at home, I'm supposed to relax at home." He fluttered them a bit, before folding them back across his back, looking at where she had stepped.

Eddie sat back down and looked over the table at the wing. "Are you ok?"

He rubbed his moth-like wing and flitted it a bit. "I'm fine. Just... Watch where you step, would ya?"

Eddie smiled again and stood up. She left her glass in the sink and the crackers with her dad. "Goodnight, dad." She pat his shoulder and went for the hallway.

"Hey, Ed?" She turned back to see him watching her with his dad-look. "Thanks for unpacking everything. I know how hard it was for you to leave home."

"Aw, come on. You're gonna make me blush." She mocked a girly attitude at him. "But seriously? You know I'd do anything for you, dad. Don't even worry about it. Anyway, gotta find my swimsuit." She did a stupid little dance down the hallway to her fathers rumbling laughter.

___

All chapters will named for song lyrics, btw. I'll try to remember to post them here.

**Paramore - Decode**

I'm doing my best to clear everything up as quickly as possible in the next few chapters, so bear with me guys! Reviews? Things you liked/disliked? Anything you want me to expand on or is it too early to tell? =\


	2. Girls In the Mens Room

Authors Note: Just remember everyone has grown up... =) Not necessarily the same Sky High troop you're used to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Eddie made it to the community center with ten minutes to spare since she over-estimated how long the walk was. She went to the changing rooms, exploring a bit before putting her own suit on. She went into a corner and two highly feminine girls walked into the same area, shrieking at the sight of her.

"Oh my god, perv! This is the GIRLS dressing room, ok?" The blond wrapped her towel around herself even tighter while her red-headed friend just stood in shock.

Eddie looked down at herself. Her pants weren't as baggy as normal, and neither was her shirt. She looked back up at the girls staring at her. "Well, I'll be sure to let the men know." She stripped off her shirt, and the blond shrieked again. "Ok, really? It echoes in here." Eddie took a finger to her ear and wiggled it around inside her drum, more for emphasis that anything else. The girls scurried out back to the pool, and Eddie ignored the blond's continued whispering. She looked down at her sports bra and her boobs. She poked one. "They got bigger." She mumbled to herself then turned towards where the girls had been standing mimicking the blond, "Oh my god! Like, really?" She shuddered and stripped her bra, boxers and pants off, changing into her red lifeguard one piece and board shorts. She looked in the mirror before heading out, realizing she only had one small silver hoop in her ear. "Damn, I lost it." She reached up to feel her empty earlobe and looked around on the ground. She dumped the earring in the trash before walking out to the lobby to meet Zach.

He stood by the desk talking to an older man when he noticed Eddie walk in. He waved her over, continuing his conversation with the man. Eddie took a deep breath and got ready to plaster her adult-friendly facade on. "Hey, what's up. Eddie, this is my dad, Robert Barry."

Eddie shook his hand, noticing him look at her arms. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Barry."

The man immediately laughed. "I like her, Zach. None of his friends call me mister." Eddie tried to smile instead of smirk. "Robert is fine, even Bob is alright. Mister is for _my_ dad." Eddie did smile at that, and saw him look at her arms again. She wondered if it was the muscles or the tattoos.

"Are the tattoos an issue? I have a life guarding wet-suit, if you'd prefer." She made for the door.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I'm just looking." He pulled her arm gently and examined /fear on her left bicep and doubt\ on her right. He nodded, looking at the detailed piece of art on her neck. "Cool. I've been thinking about getting a tattoo, but I think Zach here would kill me." He pat Zach on the back hard.

"Yes. Yes I would. Let's go, Eddie." He pushed her towards the door as Robert laughed behind them and waved them off.

"Your dad's cool. Not many parents appreciate tattoos." She scratched her neck and followed him to the lifeguard chairs. He climbed up the one on the left and she took the one on the right.

"I mean, he's all right. Doin' the mid-life crisis thing." He waved to some people across the pool, Eddie didn't see who.

"Ahh. My dad had one of those. Bought a Porsche. And a boat. Yet, he doesn't let me drive either." She frowned but shrugged. Eddie looked at Zach who stared at her in disbelief.

"Why can't _my_ dad buy a Porsche!" Eddie smirked a bit.

"Hey, Zach!" Zach and Eddie both looked down and the blond and redhead stared back up at them. "Oh em gee!" The blonds smile dropped and the redhead turned red staring at Eddie.

"What's up, ladies. Eddie, these are my friends Julie," he pointed to the blond, "and Layla."

Eddie smiled at them, trying desperately not to laugh in their faces. "Yeah, we met. Which reminds me, actually." Eddie stood up confidently on the seat of the chair and Zach struggled to try to pull her down.

"Hey, get down! What are you doing!" He whisper-screamed trying to grab at her.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!" Eddie called out to the extremely large noon-crowd, and everyone settled immediately. Most stared at her with confused expressions and she tried not to be offended. "I would like remind all the men that the women's dressing room is in _fact_ for WOMEN." The crowd laughed and the women cheered. Julie and Layla just blushed uncontrollably. Eddie sat back down. "I'm sorry, where were we?" She tried to be as charming as she could, until she realized she was about as charming as a banana slug.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't--" Layla stuttered and tried to offer an apologetic look.

Eddie shrugged and shook her head. "It's fine. Happens to me all the time." She rubbed her buzzed head. "Maybe I'll start wearing pink or something." She shrugged again and turned her attention back to the pool.

Julie just stood uncomfortably and looked at Layla who still watched Eddie.

"Where're the guys?" Zach wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Julie snapped her head back to Zach. "They'll be here eventually. We brought Cynthia and Audrey out so my mom could get some work done." She pointed at her twin sisters who played in the pool.

Zach talked to Julie and Layla for a while more before they went back to their towels, while Eddie just tuned them out and watched the people. Most of them looked back at her and frowned or got looks of disgust on their faces. If she hadn't already hated suburbia, she sure as hell did now. Sure, she knew it was weird to see a girl with a shaved head and tattoos, but that didn't give people license to stare or be rude. She was a person, too. She brushed it off as best she could. After all, she'd been shaving her head since she was fourteen.

She looked at her watch, not even realizing it was already seven. The public people were gone, just Zach's friends remained. She looked over at them, and Julie looked back at her every few minutes. She had been for the majority of the day. Zach interrupted Eddie's staring contest with the blond.

"Hey, come meet the rest of my friends. We're going out to a dinner later, I'm sure they'd love it if you came." Eddie shook her head, trying as politely as she could to protest without being offensive.

"Nah, it's cool, I got stuff to do." She drew herself back into her chair, giving it all her weight, which wasn't much, even for being so tall.

"Oh shut your mouth, come on." He jumped down from the chair and waited for her to come down. Eddie walked a little ways behind him, not excited in the least about dealing with the rest of Zach's friends. The got to the far end of the pool and Zach grabbed Eddie's wrist, pulling her forward. "Guys, guys!" The entire group stop horsing around and gathered by them. "This is Eddie, the new lifeguard. She just moved here from Los Angeles."

Eddie nodded slowly and awkwardly. "Yep." She had her hands in her tiny back pockets, shoulders hunched, standing straight on her hips, not popping them like the other girls. She couldn't begin to imagine how she looked to them.

"This is Will, Julie's boyfriend Ethan, Magenta and that's Nick, Layla's boyfriend. Warren at work?" He looked around a bit.

"Yeah, pulled an all-day shift." Will outstretched his hand. "Hey." Eddie took it cautiously. She eyed the boy. He was as typical American as it got. All the boys, were actually. They were all big and jock-looking. She scanned the rest of them and was impressed that they had a black friend, regardless of how buff and stereotypical he might look. Nick was the only remotely lanky one. He didn't don swim trunks like the rest, either. Just a striped t-shirt and black jeans. She already knew she liked him best. The last girl, Magenta, was a bit too punk, not enough at ease. Eddie caught on that she was the quiet, witty one of the group. She said hi to them all in turn, shaking hands when necessary.

Ethan pulled an orange t-shirt and his flip-flops. "Were you gonna come to dinner with us?" He handed Julie her bag who exited quickly to the dressing rooms, probably to get there before Eddie.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know, I'm in the middle of setting my room up, stuff to do..." She trailed off, shrugging.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And if not, just use that excuse halfway through the meal and we'll pretend like we believe it." Nick smiled at her and Eddie mock-scoffed.

"I am one hundred percent telling the truth!"

Nick just nodded. "I'm sure. Damn, how long does it take a girl to get dressed?" He looked over at the dressing rooms impatiently as Julie, Magenta and Layla came out in skirts and summer shirts, even the punky Magenta.

"Right." Eddie looked down at her feet, knowing she would look sufficiently out of place and even more uncomfortable than she was already.

"Let's close up, I'll show you how to shut everything down." Zach gently tapped her arm, bringing her attention crashing back to earth. "We'll meet you guys outside." Zach nodded to the group who waved or nodded back and Eddie followed him back towards the lobby.

A half hour later Eddie pulled her sneakers back on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Baggy gray jeans. The same old ripped, paint-splattered converse. And a baggy white t-shirt. She ran a hand over her head again, loving the way the short hair felt. She looked at her neck, surprised that no one had said anything all day, but knowing it was coming as soon as they got to dinner.

"So not a glamor-girl. Fuck me." She shook her head and grabbed her swim bag, letting the door to the room slam behind her.

___

**Garbage - Androgyny**

I like reviews and critiques. Even if they're bad.

...Well, that's not actually true, but you guys know what I mean. =)


	3. Sorry, I Can't Lie

Author's Note: So, I had to have some pathetic girl drama early on... Couldn't resist. Anyhoo, enjoy! I've got a few chapters done so you'll be getting another right now, and a third very soon...!

And sorry **mandya1313**... You're gonna have to wait another chapter for an explanation! Not that it's some intense drama or anything. =\

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

The burger joint was only a few blocks from the Community Center, so everyone left their cars and just walked over. Will was the only one out of the group that seemed to be interested in talking to Eddie, the rest all paired up and walked ahead, lead by Julie. Will was cool, he had a good sense of humor wasn't sensitive or bratty. Just, normal. It was a nice change. They talked about the normal stuff, why she moved, what part of LA she was from. She almost felt bad that she had to lie to him about her dad being an accountant that was transferred, but she knew he'd never believe he was an agent of the SBI – Super Bureau of Investigation.

When they seated themselves in a center table, Will took a seat on Eddie's left and she felt him staring. "Can I help you?"

He pointed at her neck. "That's intense."

She nodded. "It was my eighteenth birthday present to myself."

"How big is it?" He wasn't nearly as creepy about it as some of the other guys that she'd been asked by.

She point to just below her left breast on her rib cage then her left collar bone. "Cuts my shoulder blade in half. That's usually the first thing people notice, you know? Fish scales tattooed over half someone's neck and back. After that nothing about them really matters." Eddie looked at the menu.

"I couldn't imagine why." Julie mumbled to herself and Layla nudged her. "I'm just saying." Julie looked down the table at Eddie. "You're covered in that... Stuff." She looked disgusted and Eddie just nodded.

"Yeah. I am. And I can't help but wonder what bothers you so much about me. The fact that I'm tattooed, the fact that I look like a guy, or both." Eddie crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair with an eyebrow raised.

Julie flushed red as Will and Zach both fought snorts and failed. Will tried to cover his by a fake sneeze, while Zach just sipped some water. "If you're really so tough and boyish, it's a wonder you still do your eyebrows so neatly. Since you obviously don't care what people think." Ethan looked at Julie's attitude in disbelief, while Magenta just got up and went to bathroom.

"I don't. They're natural. Sorry, bitch." Eddie got up, letting the feet of the chair scratch against the floor. "I'll see you at work, Zach. Later, guys." She turned to leave and walked into a tall guy dressed in black, glowering down at her. "Yeah, excuse you." She walked around him and stalked out of the restaurant.

"Way to be rude, Jules!" Layla looked at her friend in disbelief.

Julie just looked at Ethan, "Baby, she's weird. She shouldn't be hanging out with us. People are going to start talking."

The tall guy sat down by Will, nodding to Zach and Nick across the table. Magenta came back from the bathroom and looked around the table. "Where'd Eddie go?" She sat down at the end and drank some water.

"Julie pissed her off so she left." Will pointed towards the door.

Magenta looked down at Julie who continued to beg Ethan to be on her side. "She would. Eddie seemed cool, I guess."

"She is, you guys shoulda talked to her more." Will pointed out the new special on the menu to the guy next to him. "Nice haircut by the way, War. It looks good."

Warren looked up his forehead as much as he could to see his short hair. "I feel like Zach." He ran his hand down the back. "I shouldn't have cut it. I knew I shouldn't have cut it."

"No, it looks good!" Layla chimed in from the other side of the table. "We all said we were gonna do something different this year, remember? That was Warren's. What have we done?" She looked around and everyone diverted their attention. "Ok, I think Julie should start being nice to people. Like Eddie maybe."

Julie's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "Why is that the first thing you have to say? How 'bout you eat a hamburger first, huh Layla? And it's not like you were overly friendly either!"

"I was shocked, I wasn't being flat out rude. And if I do will you stop being so elitist?" Everyone looked at Layla.

Nick grabbed her face and turned it towards his. "Are you really about to eat meat?"

Layla shrugged and pulled his hands off her face and looked back at Julie. She scoffed again and drank some water. "I'll think about it."

Layla nodded, "I will, too, then."

___

Yeah. Julie's bad at come-backs. What can I say.

**Our Lady Peace - Sorry**

Reviews are nice!


	4. Warm Me Like the Sun

Author's Note: Here is part 2 of today's update. BEWARE there is talk of... Indecency.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Summer was over in the blink of an eye and Eddie had avoided Zach's friends at all costs after their disastrous dinner. They came by the pool at least once a week, but Eddie hadn't spoken to any of them except Will, and exchanging a few words with Magenta. She and Zach had spent a good amount of time together though; he even helped her build a new desk. Turned out he was quite the carpenter. But oddly enough they never asked about schools or grades, just said they'd keep in touch when they went back. Neither particularly wanted to lie to the either so they both ignored the subject all together.

The morning of her first day at the long awaited Sky High was just like any other morning for Eddie. The only difference was when she changed her cartilage stud to a small silver hoop, and put small hoops in her regular holes, too. She checked her neckline in the mirror, and made sure her clothes were small enough to tell she did in fact have tits, but still large enough that she was comfortable. She couldn't imagine wearing a mini-skirt and heels and a push-up bra. Just the thought made her want to cry.

Her dad sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, looking up to see Eddie drop her bag on the table. She opened the fridge and groaned at it's emptiness. Her dad cleared his throat and she turned around to see him waving a $50 over his head.

"Groceries after school." He put the money on the counter, and Eddie snatched it immediately.

"Thanks. Call you later on." She took up her bag and slammed the back door, barely hearing her dad say goodbye. She looked over her shoulders and all around her, making sure there was no one around. When everything looked clear, she took off into the sky. She didn't fly like the infamous Jetstream or as she would find out, Will. She wasn't rigid and straight. Her dad had always said she reminded him of a goddess when she was in the sky because of the effortlessness it took her to carry herself. She always wished she would inherit wings, but they never manifested and eventually she just accepted they never would.

She made her way to Sky High. How? She had no idea. Her dad told her it was always moving, but she ended up there anyway. She landed at the front courtyard, and before she even touched the ground, every single student looked at her and started whispering. She buttoned a few of her over-shirts buttons, and pulled her baggy pants up a bit.

"Eddie?" She halted her movement immediately and turned to see Zach and the entire gang, including the tall guy she had run into during her dramatic exit. "You're a super?" Zach left his friends and headed over to her, bumping fists.

"Yep. Senior year. Woot." Will joined them and smiled at Eddie, who genuinely smiled back. Will had figured out how rare that was for her and was happy with himself that he did it. Or at least, he liked to think he had. Magenta followed him close behind and nodded her head at Eddie who did the same in response. The rest of the group trailed in after, Julie and Warren at the end.

"You remember everyone, right?" Eddie nodded. "You never actually met War, though. He's the tall guy in the back." Will gestured in his direction.

"What's up." Eddy nodded her chin at him and got nothing in return, just a stare. "I gotta get to the gym. Directions?"

"We can take you." Magenta offered.

"No. Whoooaaaa, no. Not necessary." Her voice got deeper as she made a face. "I prefer to face illegitimate, ridiculously stupid challenges on my own."

"A-ha! I knew we'd get along!" Layla pointed her finger straight at Eddie, who's entire face turned quizzical. "No one believed me when _I_ said it was fascist!"

"Riiiiiiight." Eddie bobbed her head. "Directions?" Zach headed her in the direction and she took off, barely saying goodbye. Ethan, Warren and Layla split soon after, leaving Julie, Zach, Will and Nick to get to their classes.

Eddie found the gym fine and walked in as the Principal finished her welcoming speech and comet-ted away. Eddie just wondered if she did the same speech every year or if she ever changed even a single word.

She got her schedule from Boomer and followed to mass of sheep to the cafeteria where they all formed their cliques and spread out. Eddie had hardly been standing inside for a minute when Will and Zach were sandwiching her on either side, steering her towards their table. She suppressed a groan when she saw Julie sitting on the edge of the bench.

"Hi." Julie was clipped and trying to smile. "I think we got off to a bad start." She stood to meet Eddie's gaze. "I'm Julie."

She held out her hand, and Eddie looked at it knowing it was probably the girls first handshake. Eddie took Julie's hand more gently than normal and shook it slightly, giving the girl enough room to figure out her grip. "Eddie." She did her best to not have her stern look, but didn't know if she succeeded.

Julie's smile grew bigger, almost genuine. "It's nice to meet you, Eddie."

Eddie nodded, giving her a small but genuine smile in return. "Yeah, you too."

Julie and Eddie sat down on opposite sides of the table while everyone else hid their proudness of Julie. But Eddie knew. Eddie always knows. She knows people judge her, she knows they don't try to be closed minded, but she knows that what she is and how she dresses and what she looks like scares them. She always knew.

"So, what class were you put in?" Nick took a bite of his sandwich waiting for Eddie to respond.

"Hero." Her sentences were usually one-word, or filled with dry sarcasm. More often than not, both. Every once in a while she'd say a real one. _Once_ in a while.

"That's cool, you'll have classes with us. We're all heroes, too." Layla smiled at Eddie, not the false trying-to-be-nice, but the sincere one. "Nick, scoot over! Geeze, I barely have any room." She pushed her boyfriend over so she wasn't as squished.

"I told you, it's still Lash at school, Lay."

Eddie smirked and everyone looked at her. "Lash?" She cocked at eyebrow. Lash stretched his arm across the table and around her shoulders and tapped them. She turned her head at his hand and he waved. "Hm. Interesting." He recoiled his arm back to his side and nodded proudly. "What about the rest of you?"

Magenta was the first to speak up after an awkward silence. "Shapeshifter. I used to be a guinea pig, but now pretty much any animal." Eddie tilted the corners of her mouth downwards, impressed.

Zach drank some of Lash's soda. "I glow." Eddie snorted loud. "Hah, I love saying that. When I glow I can either become invincible or things can phase through me." His hand started glowing a disgustingly neon yellow-green as he passed it through the soda can.

"I have super strength and I fly." Will didn't seem very excited about his powers, more like they were a burden.

Layla piped up next. "I control plants and earth."

"Ahh. That explains the green." Eddie pointed towards her green shirt that read "Green Peace."

Julie smiled at Layla's proud nod while Ethan spoke up. "I can melt and camouflage with my surroundings. Julie here can freeze stuff." Julie smiled wider while Eddie just nodded along, impressed with the group.

She looked down the table at the tall guy. "What about you?"

He looked up at her and scowled. "What about me?"

Ethan looked at him with the same disappointed look he gave Julie almost daily. Eddie assumed he was the only one with manners. "Come on, man." Warren turned his attention back to his book. Ethan took a deep breath. "That's Warren Peace--"

Eddie cut him off. "Pyrokinetic." Warren's eyes shot up at her and she stared back. "First generation son of Barron Battle."

Warren stood up his arms beginning to smoke and Julie was at his side in an instant grabbing hold of his wrist, subduing him. "Don't. _Ever._ Say that name." Steam rose from Julie's grip.

"War, sit down." Julie nudged him to sit down, while the rest of the group rolled their eyes at his outburst or looked at Eddie confused. When Warren finally sat down and Eddie continued.

"My dad is a top agent of the SBI. He helped apprehend Battle. We can get you visiting hours if you're interested." She took a bite of an apple cooly, and Warren just stared at her. Eddie had no idea what that _particular_ stare meant, but didn't actually care to ask. The rest of the group just sat and listened. Some were shocked, some were amused. Eddie didn't care. She didn't care about many things. "So, how many of you have dated each other." She knew it wasn't exactly a question, but she also didn't care for an answer. Just wanted to change the topic.

"How can you tell?" Julie looked at Eddie as she sat back down with Ethan, who immediately looked at her hand to see if Warren had burned her.

Eddie just shrugged.

"Layla and I dated freshman year for a couple months." Will looked at Layla who mocked a gag in his direction before finishing his statement.

"We've been friends since the first grade so it was just a little too weird." Will nodded. "Julie and Warren dated for a year. But then they broke up and then she started dating Ethan."

"And let's not forget Layla's tryst with Warren." Magenta knew she'd get all sorts of mean stares from Warren, but it was so worth it to see Layla's face.

"Um, actually, let's do forget them." She pushed a bright red piece of hair behind her bright red ear while Lash just looked at her in shock.

"You hooked up with Peace?" Lash was surprisingly cool about it. Eddie just silently – and mentally – laughed to herself.

"Only once, Lash." Layla looked at her boyfriend with big green eyes.

"Twice." Warren didn't look up from his notebook, but felt all eyes turn on him. "You forgot the library bathroom." Eddie vaguely saw him smile, but ignored it. She knew Zach and Magenta dated for the majority of sophomore and junior year because Zach had told her, but past that... Not so much.

Will laughed hysterically. "Layla had sex in public!" He didn't stop to notice that she was growing more and more angry.

"First time was in the back of my moms car, if that helps." Warren stood up and left stalking out of the cafeteria covering his smile with his hair, glad his best friend found it hilarious that he had fucked his ex. Twice.

"I hate you all." Layla slammed her head onto the table.

"Lash used to be evil." Magenta contributed another one-liner and looked at Eddie who nodded.

"Not surprising." She shrugged and Lash nodded in agreement. "So. Who _hasn't_ slept together?" Eddie looked around the group as Zach and Ethan looked at each other and shuddered. Everyone laughed. Eddie snorted.

___

There's your explanation, **mandya1313**... Hope it is a least a little acceptable. =)

**Jackson Waters - Come Undone**

Please leave me some love!! Or hate?? Or something...


	5. You Were Poison

Authors Note: I like skipping time and summarizing. It makes life easier. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

A month or so had passed. Somehow Eddie made a habit of sitting with the group of Heroes at lunch, she even had most of her classes with them. But she rarely talked as much as she did that first day. Mostly stuck to one-liners or sarcasm. Everyone had warmed up to her personality, especially Julie. Julie had apologized after the first week of seeing Eddie on a regular basis, realizing that she was just as normal as any other person. Probably a hell of a lot cooler, too. They had all accepted Eddie into the group, save Warren. He hadn't looked her in the face once since she brought up Baron Battle. She hadn't tried to be insulting or whatever, she just didn't see the point in being upset over something that couldn't ever change. But either way, they hadn't spoken since Warren had too much pride, and Eddie just... Didn't care.

The Community Center was still open on weekends but since it was getting colder, Eddie and and Zach had decided to take turns closing at night. Julie and Will had stopped by to meet Zach at six and offered to stay and hang out, but Eddie said it was fine and sent the kiddies on their way. Sometimes she felt old next to the juniors. She knew it was only a year, but it was like they could never be alone. Every other night they all had plans together doing this or that. Eddie didn't get it. Why couldn't people just be alone. Or, you know, just leave_ her _alone. Whatever.

She turned everything off, pulled on some pants and a t-shirt, not bothering to change out of her swim suit and went out to the street. She looked around not noticing Warren about to get out of his car, and she took off into the air.

Warren watched her pass over the sky, realizing he didn't even know that was her power. He jumped in his car and followed her flying silhouette through a couple long blocks to a single story house by the water. He didn't know she lived near the beach, either. Not on, mind you, near.

He parked in front of the house she landed on, and got out of his car. Eddie just sat on her roof, looking up at the sky. She leaned back and stretched her arms out behind her head.

"Hey." She looked down suavely, as if she wasn't surprised at all.

She saw Warren standing leaning against his car looking up at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and Eddie just looked at him. She took a quick glance around before lowering herself onto the sidewalk in front of him.

"What's up." She was nonchalant and just as relaxed as always, not even questioning how he found her house, and not really asking why he was there.

"I, uh, followed you." He pointed up and wagged his finger in the air. "I was at the pool when you left but, uh..." He stopped and shrugged.

Eddie nodded. It was her default response when she didn't feel like talking. "Come talk to my dad." She turned her back to him and headed up the stairs. Warren didn't move a muscle, but actually stopped moving even more than he had been before. Eddie just looked back at him. "I'm not gonna hold your hand, man. If you wanna see your dad, come talk to mine." She turned again and walked in her front door, leaving it open and heading right into her kitchen where her father sat with his newspaper.

Warren hesitantly walked into Eddie's house. His hands shook at the idea of being able to see his father after all those years. He didn't even know if Eddie's dad could do it, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Asking why he did it. Warren just wanted answers. He deserved that.

"Hi." He stood hunched over looking at Eddie's dad, who looked up in surprise.

"Eddie, you didn't tell me you had a friend over." He stood up and went to shake hands with Warren. "Chance Slater. Good to meet you--" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Warren. Um, Peace." He felt his voice shaking but couldn't control it.

"Baron and Violet's son? I thought you'd be shorter." He gestured towards the table Eddie had her feet propped on, and went back to his seat slapping her dirty sneakers off the wood on his way. Warren pulled a chair out and sat, not quite knowing how short he was supposed to have been. "So, I assume you want to see Baron?" Chance wasn't condescending, or angry, or impolite. He was just asking.

"Yes, sir. If it's possible." He rubbed his hands together, a small puff of smoke emitted itself and Chance looked down at it.

"Well, there's an 82.8976047% chance I'll be able to get permission, but if I can't, I have a guard that let's me bring in a few people under the radar. But the chances of that working to see Barron..." His voice trailed off as Warren looked at Eddie for help.

"Chance. He predicts chances. Probability. Can't change it, though." She shrugged and slouched over in her seat, propping a leg across the other. Warren studied her for a minute. She was almost as boyish as he was. He didn't know how to respond to that. What do you _talk_ about? Girls? He sure wasn't trying to talk about boys.

"Well, I'm sure I can work something out. Head back over in a day or so, check in. Bring some Chinese, too. I like pork." Chance flitted his wings in excitement while Warren raised a suspicious eyebrow. "SBI. I know everything." He smiled a wide childish smile, pleased with himself for _something_. Warren nor Eddie quite new what. "Well, off to bed. Long day tomorrow. Night, Ed. Good to meet you, Peace." He shook Warren's hand and Eddie nodded to her dad as he went down the hall, wings trailing behind.

Warren watched Chance go down the hallway, not really sure what to say or do next. He looked at Eddie then around at the kitchen. It was typical. Stove, cabinets, fridge. He looked back at Eddie. "Do you have wings too? Or..."

She shook her head. "Nah. Wanted 'em." They both nodded understanding and uncomfortable silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Warren stood and went to the door.

"See ya." Eddie went down the same hallway as her father as Warren let himself out.

___

Ahh, yes. Hah. No comments. But I know you people like this story cause I see aaaaaaaaaallllllllllll the story alerts... So I wonder why you're so shy about telling me you like it, or what you'd want to see more/less of... It makes me sad, guys!! =(

**3 Doors Down - Down Poison**

Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. He's Your Fucking Shoulder To Lean On

Authors Note: Ok, one more chapter today, then I'm gone for the weekend. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Julie collapsed on the science station, making Eddie look up from her textbook. The blond banged her head on the tabletop and Eddie put her hand between the girls forehead and the hard material of the desk.

"I am so exhaus--." Julie looked at Eddie's hand and shrieked. Eddie loathed that shriek. "You're bleeding!" She grabbed a paper towel from the side of the station and rubbed at the dried red substance on Eddie's fingers.

Eddie smirked at her. "It's paint." Julie stopped and blushed. "Stayed up all night finishing my room. Guess I didn't wash 'em good enough." She took her hand back from Julie and rubbed the paint off on her bleach splattered jeans.

"When can I see it?" Julie pulled her own textbook out, but eyed Eddie with her peripheral vision. She saw color in Eddie's face drain a little and tried not to ask why. She knew Eddie hated that shit.

"Um, whenever. Warren was going to come over and talk to my dad. He's bringing Chinese." She regained her composure quickly, trying to be as normal as always.

Julie's gaze dropped as Magenta approached. "Warren's going to your house?" Maj dropped her stuff onto the floor and took a seat on the other side of Eddie, who sat wondering how in the hell she got stuck between the two femmes.

"Yeah. My dad's trying to get him in to see Baron." The girls were quiet.

"Oh." They both muttered before changing the topic. "So, homecoming!" Maj groaned and Eddie grunted, both looking at each other with unenthusiastic expressions. "You both know you're coming. Maj, me and Lay are going shopping tomorrow. Eddie, you're welcome to come, too." She looked at Eddie who raised an eyebrow. Very high.

"Shopping. In a mall. For dresses." Julie nodded. "No." Eddie got up from the desk in one swift movement taking her bag and text with her, and sat next to Zach on the other side of the room. She ignored Julie's cries and protests. "Dude, Jules thinks I'm putting my ass in a dress." Zach, Lash and Will ceased conversation and stared at Eddie in horror. No, she didn't talk much, but they knew enough to know that her buzzed cutted, baggy panted, sarcastic mouthed ass wasn't wearing no stinkin' dress nowhere. Ever.

"Dude. That's like. Dude." Will was speechless while Zach and Lash still stared with their mouths hanging open.

"What _are_ you gonna wear, Ed?" Eddie wasn't used to hearing anyone other than her dad call her 'Ed' and tried to adjust to it. She used their nicknames, it was only fair. Right?

"Nothing, cause I'm not going. What am I gonna do at homecoming?" She looked at the guys who all tried not to agree but ended up nodding in defeat.

"At least come to chill with us while the girls do whatever it is they do at those things." Lash tried not to sound desperate. But he was. They all were.

"No." Eddie was stubborn and not going to change her mind. She was not going to wear a dress. And she was not going to wear a tux. And she was not going. Was. Not. Going. Not--

Julie ran over to the lunch table as soon as the bell rang, most of the group already gathered. "Eddie's coming to homecoming!" She bounced – literally, _bounced_ – up and down with joy.

Layla's entire face lit up. "Really? That's awesome! She's gotta come shopping with us!"

Ethan didn't attempt to control or contain any laughter and practically died on the bench right then and there from a lack of breathing. Warren just looked up from his book at Eddie who had come up right behind Julie. Zach and the rest settled into their seats while Eddie just curled into a ball at the edge of the bench, trying to make the horrid noise that was Julie's excited screeching stop.

Ethan finally stopped laughing and asked Eddie in all seriousness. "What are you going to wear?"

Eddie didn't dignify anything with a response. She just pulled a Warren and stalked off.

"Wow. She shrugs, she smirks, she's sarcastic. Doesn't that kinda remind you of Warren?" Maj looked down the table at Warren who just smirked. Go figure, right?

"What'd I say?" Ethan looked around and Zach pat him on the back.

"Oh, my man. You're hopeless." He sighed, and the _entire_ group looked at him.

Eddie walked outside onto the lawn and without even thinking took off into the sky to head home. Fuck her friends. Fuck her classes. She didn't even want to be in school to begin with. Who needs Science for Heroes to be a painter? She hated school events and looking formal. She can't wear a dress because that's not who she is, but she can't wear a tux because then she crosses the norm and boundaries are blurred, and principals call her father. Now Chance didn't care, but they were both tired of dealing with the issues of Eddie using a bathroom while wearing a tux. Damn she hated high school.

She landed in her backyard, too angry and annoyed to even care if anyone saw her and she went straight to her room. She flopped down on her bed and looked at her rendition of James C. Christensen's Mermaids on her wall. She never ceased to impress herself with how accurately she could duplicate artwork. She stared at the colors and eventually drifted off to sleep.

She woke up hours later, kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen, which happened to be her second favorite place in the world. Although, at that moment it dropped to least favorite when she walked in and saw Warren sitting at her kitchen table eating Chinese food. She looked around the room before walking in and didn't see her dad. She did her best not to glare at the back of his head.

"Your back door was unlocked." He didn't turn around, just slurped some soup.

"Right." Eddie walked in and sat across from him, taking up a pair of chopsticks and a box.

"You disappeared during lunch." He wasn't interested or curious but he felt kinda awkward sitting in a strange girls house eating food at her table without an invite. Then again, he kinda sorta maybe let himself in in the first place so...

Eddie nodded. "Yep." She smacked the end of the "p" and took a deep breath to stop herself from going off. She failed. "You know what I hate?" Warren looked up surprised. "I hate being forced to go to some stupid ass dance and I hate that they're going to try to force me into some ugly ass dress. Why can't I just stay home and read? Why is it so important to go to an overrated, dramatic, horrible-music-playing _dance_." She growled and shoved chow mein into her mouth, most of it missing and hanging against her chin.

Warren tried not to smile at her predicament. "They're just trying to get you involved and get to know you. Julie and Layla are heading the committee this year, and Lash is finally allowed to go again after the Royal Pain incident two years ago. It's their way of drinking beer and playing pool."

Eddie stared at him. "I will never understand girls." Warren looked at her and frowned. She just shook her head and dug back into the box. He followed her example and did the same.

They ate silently and moved into the living room to watch TV. Eddie broke the silence eventually. "If Lash was part of the Royal Pain plan and you guys busted it...?" She trailed off when he got the picture.

"He and the other guy Speed were let back into the school on the terms that they were tutored and did community service. Ethan and Layla ended up tutoring Lash, but Speed's dad sent him to boarding school. The rest of the people involved were locked up, though." They never took their eyes off the TV, but knew the conversation was over.

A bit later Chance finally walked in and Warren was on his feet in an instant. He followed Chance into the kitchen while Eddie continued to watch TV.

"Right now I can only get you a fifteen minute visit." He didn't give any reason why, but Warren didn't care.

"That's fine." He felt his voice start to tremble again. "When?"

Chance picked up his daughters chopsticks and box and managed to keep talking through a _loaded_ mouth of food. "Tomorrow at two. I know you don't get out until three, but that's the best I could do."

Warren almost cut Chance off, his adrenaline was pumping so hard. "I'll be there."

Chance nodded. "You know where it is? I can't be there, but I'm sure Ed can take you."

Warren shook his head. "I can find it, thanks." He shook hands with Chance and went back to the hallway. "See ya, Eddie." She waved over her head without giving him any attention. He laughed to himself about what guy she really was and left without another word.

___

One guess what the NEXT chapter is!!! Hah, you're just gonna have to wait.

**Kittie - Brackish**

OH! I'll post James C. Christensen's Mermaids on my profile for those of you who don't know it. =)


	7. A Stoic Last Stand

Author's Note: One of my favorite chapters, hope everyone enjoys it! Any questions WILL be answered in a later chapter, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Warren walked into the lobby, and the secretary knew exactly who he was. She led him down a hallway silently, and left him in a white room – not unlike the detention room – alone. He paced back and forth and the door opened again. A man his same height, with graying hair and bushy beard entered the room. White neutralizing cuffs locked his hands together, but his feet had their own anklets so he could walk. Warren looked at his father. His eyes were tired, his hair was straggly. His body wasn't strong anymore, he was a broken man. The door shut tight.

"Why." Warren stared at his father. The first time in more than ten years and all he could say was 'why.'

"Metalline would have killed you and your mother. I did what I had to to protect you." Baron's voice was soft, it wasn't the deep, penetrating voice of the villain he had once been.

"It was your fault." Warren was expressionless. No fear, no anger, no sadness. Nothing. "You let him find us. You _let_ him so you could win. It was a competition for you. Who could be badder. It always was. Don't play the martyr. You _let_ him kidnap us."

"No, Warren, I didn't." Baron didn't believe his own lies, but he still tried. "Metalline was not the hero he pretended to be, he was murderous--"

"Like you."

"No, Warren." Battle stepped forward and Warren stepped back. He looked at his son, realising he didn't even know if Warren had powers. He didn't know anything. He gave his family up because he couldn't give up his pride. Baron didn't know when he started crying, but he fell to his knees and looked up at his son. His son that looked so much like himself. "Tell me, son," he words were broken through gasps of air. "Do you have powers?"

"No." Warren walked out silently.

___

Another chapter will be up soon!! Ideas or questions?

**Johnette Napolitano - Suicide Note**


	8. We're Victims of the Same Disease

Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while, the holidays have preoccupied my brain-meats. So, here's chapter 8. I really hope you guys respond to it ok... I'm kinda worried, but then I did warn you in the beginning...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Friday afternoon rolled around and no one had seen Warren since lunch the day before. Eddie didn't mention the visiting-Baron thing to them, it wasn't her place, so she pretended to question and ponder where he was along with the group. Everyone made plans to meet at Will's before the dance the next night, and Eddie somehow agreed as well. She thought about what Warren had said, and knew he was right, they really were just trying to get her involved. And she could tolerate bad rap for a night. She could. Maybe. Ok, so she would _try_.

She got home after school and searched her closet for her dress slacks and blazer. She found them under an old pair of shoes and threw them in the washing machine without even attempting to smell them first. She sat around, pretended to do homework, watched some TV, fell asleep and eventually ended up in the kitchen. She really loved the kitchen. She had just sat down in front of the TV again when her dad walked in.

"Hey, Ed." He dumped his briefcase on the floor and took off his dress shirt, letting his wings peel themselves out of his skin and relax for a little bit. Eddie stood up and followed him to his bedroom.

"Can I get an address from you?" She leaned against the doorway and her dad looked at her skeptically. "Warren's." His expression was relieved and he handed her a little GPS-looking device. She beeped some things in and threw it onto his bed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chance turned on the shower while Eddie went back to her room to put her shoes back on.

She walked across town and straight up to Warren's front door. She knocked a few times and waited a few minutes before it was answered. "Hey." He looked at her and frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Everyone's freaked out that you weren't at school today. Just wanted to make sure you were still alive." Eddie was just as chill and normal as always, and Warren figured out in an instant that she was being serious and genuine.

"Yeah. Alive is me." He nodded. She nodded.

"Ok. Will's tomorrow at nine." Warren nodded some more. "Later." She walked down the front steps and Warren moved to close the door.

But on second thought... "Hey." She stopped and turned on her heel. "Thanks." He looked like the word was foreign and he frowned a bit when he said it.

"You're the most normal one out of the lot. Gotta make sure you're still kickin'." She shrugged and kept walking.

Warren closed his door and went to his room thinking about Eddie. She was weird for sure, but there was something refreshing about being able to sit and not talk to someone. He didn't feel awkward or pressured to do anything around her. She wasn't like other girls, but she wasn't quite like Will or Zach or any of the guys, either. She was just... Eddie. She didn't push, she didn't pry. It was a nice change for him.

Eddie could not sleep that night. She knew she didn't want to go to Homecoming, she knew and she agreed to do it anyway to make everyone happy. But the prospect of being stuck in the gym with a bunch of sweaty hormone ridden teenagers bound to be dancing in ways that Eddie couldn't even comprehend... She couldn't sleep. No. Not even a little.

Morning rolled around eventually. Then afternoon. And finally night. The dreaded night where all her absent high school memories that didn't exist would be created and her peacefully boring memory of smelly locker rooms and ditched classes would be shattered by dramatic girls crying in bathrooms and pubescent boys with bitty boners. She stood in her mirror, looked at herself and grunted.

Her black slacks fit. That was a bonus. They were just as baggy as any other pair of pants she owned, but she wore a belt. Kinda. More like it was there for style. She grabbed the matching blazer and headed downstairs locking her small silver hoops in her ears.

Chance was in the living room in his hero costume tracking something on the little GPS-thing. He looked up at his daughter and laughed. "Nice suspenders." He raised his eyebrows in good humor and Eddie just mock-smiled at him.

After a moment, she tugged on a black suspender. "What's wrong with them?" She frowned and twitched her lips.

Chance just shook his head and went over to her. "One day you'll learn how to tie a tie properly." He adjusted her black tie and loosened it so it hung low around her collarbone. She stood patiently as he did his dad thing.

"The wife beater ok? Should I put on a white T instead?"

"Is Eddie-- Are you _nervous_?" Chance looked at his daughter in disbelief. Eddie had never been nervous about a single thing a day in her life.

"No, I'm not nervous, I just don't want to look like an idiot." She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "Should I wear my fedora?" Chance's bellowing laughter erupted into the living room. "That's a yes." She darted back to her room nearly tripping on her sneakers' lace.

Nearly twenty minutes late, she showed up at Will's. Everyone was already there and waiting but no one really minded that she was late. Eddie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Will answered it a quick minute later.

"Hey, what's up?" He moved aside to let her in, not paying her attire any attention. Julie came running as soon as the door was open, though.

"Hey! You find the place ok?" Eddie nodded and looked at Julie's white and blue dress.

"Yeah, it was fine." She gave a small, mostly-fake smile and the rest of the group gathered in the room. She looked behind Julie at Layla and Maj in green and black respectively, Zach in his blinding yellow, Ethan donned in pumpkin orange and Lash in his normal stripes. Warren came in last with black dress pants and blazer and red t-shirt. Eddie and Warren looked at each other and smirked. Guess they had the same idea. Will was luckily leaving his red and blue at home, sticking to white and black.

Josie and Steve came in right after Warren and went to Eddie. She saw their faces falter at her, but said hello and shook their hands anyway. She was trying this new thing were she wasn't entirely rude to everyone constantly. She even made an effort not to be brash or short when she spoke but to actually _end_ sentences and conversations. Well, maybe not with Warren.

"Everyone ready?" Will looked around at the jumping girls and nodding guys and he motioned for the door. Josie and Steve waved goodbye and everyone left quickly.

The gym was set up pretty nicely, adults and teachers scattered the place not really paying attention to what the kids were doing. Layla and Julie were the first on the dance floor while Maj and the guys got a table off near the corner. Eddie walked around, taking everything in. She went past Boomer at the food table who nodded politely at her, not really wanting to talk to her or engage her in any kind of interaction. She appreciated it more than he'd ever know. She joined the group at the table and after a few songs Layla and Julie did, too.

"Hey, oh my god, did you guys see Laura Silver! She looks so gorgeous!" Julie gushed about the girls dress and hair and earrings and everyone's eyes searched the floor for her. "There, dancing with Peter Whatever-His-Name-Is." She pointed to a tall couple in the middle of the floor.

"Damn, she does look good. War, you wanna be my wing-man?" Will rubbed his hands together like he was plotting something and Warren grunted at him.

"Not so much." Will punched his arm.

"Peter is so gorgeous. Laura's a lucky girl." Julie took a sip of punch while Ethan shrugged. He was accustomed to Julie checking everyone out, which he wasn't sure was good or bad.

Layla watched them for a minute before agreeing. "Yeah, he is pretty damn sexy."

Maj just shrugged. "He's alright. Too tall."

Layla shook her head vehemently. "No, I like 'em tall." She glanced at Lash who smiled proudly. Well, more like he was gonna get some later, but same difference.

"What do you think, Eddie?" Julie looked at her and Eddie shook her head.

"Not my type." Ok, so maybe she wasn't trying that hard to be polite, but they weren't adults, they were friends. Sort of.

Julie gasped and Ethan honestly thought she was having a heart attack but couldn't not laugh. "How is he not your type! He's everybody's type! Tall, dark, handsome..." She trailed off.

"Is she describing War or Peter?" Maj cocked an eyebrow and Warren shifted awkwardly. Ethan stopped laughing.

"I'm gonna get some air." Eddie stood up and stalked out to the front courtyard, taking a deep breath into the air. She slowly raised herself off the ground and flew to the top of the building, sitting and watching the night sky move around her. How long she was out there she didn't know, but it wasn't nearly long enough. She made her way back inside and everyone – including Warren – was dancing. She just sat down, took her fedora off and rubbed her short hair.

Zach sat by her after a little bit but didn't say anything. He just sat. Eddie looked over at him and he was watching Laura dance with Peter. "What's that guy have that I don't?" He slumped in his seat as Eddie shrugged.

"Laura?" Zach looked at her like he was gonna smack her and she had to snort. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah, like it's just that easy." He kicked at the table, slightly jarring it and spilling a cup of punch. He didn't wipe it, just moved out the way while it spilled down the side of the tablecloth.

"Uh, actually it is." She looked back at the dance floor and saw Laura talking to Julie. "Just talk to her. Say hi." Julie started dancing with Ethan, continuing her conversation with Laura.

Zach watched Eddie's line of gaze. "When did you know?"

Eddie didn't turn her head to look at him, thinking it was just another one of Zach's nonsense questions. "Know that you should talk to Laura?"

Zach shook his head even though Eddie wasn't looking at him. "No, I mean know you liked Julie. Is that why you gave her such a hard time when you first met her?"

He almost expected Eddie to be outraged that he accused her of liking Julie, but she just shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, she's cute for sure. I knew that from the beginning. But she definitely took some adjusting to at first." She looked at Zach who just nodded. She was almost surprised that he was the one to notice. But then looking at the rest of the group... She wasn't too surprised. Zach was the most perceptive of them, they just never gave him a chance to be anything other than a goof.

"When did you know you were gay?" She finally turned and looked him in the eyes. "I mean, you _are_ gay, right?"

She nodded slowly smiling a bit. "Yeah, I'm gay. How could I not be? She gestured at herself then scratched her left arm above her "/fear/" tattoo. Zach watched her muscles move and wondered if she worked out or was just naturally toned. Cause it mattered _so_ much. "I guess I always knew." She didn't offer more of an explanation, but turned her attention back at the dance floor where everyone was dancing with each other. Julie waved them over and Zach stood. "I'll sit this one out."

Zach nodded but neither of them noticed Julie running over. "Oh, no. You're coming, too!" Zach raised an eyebrow at Eddie who continued to shake her head more anxious than before. "Come on, Ed! You haven't danced all night, it's the last song!"

"I don't dance, it's not pretty." She frowned and shook her head, but Julie grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Eddie shuffled and pulled back, but Zach gently pushed her and nudged her all the way to the center. "We're not friends anymore, by the way." She whispered at Zach who suggestively raised his eyebrows as Julie started dancing on Eddie, who just played it cool.

___

Review it and let me know what you think...! There isn't going to be a ton of action on said...issue...but there is going to be innuendo and implication. If anything changes on that, I'll let you guys know.

**George Michael - Amazing**


	9. Sealed With Lies

Author's Note: Here comes her itty bitty secret. And a warning: this world is more than supers and villains. But not in a bad way! I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Sweaty with shoes in hand, everyone headed to the buses waiting outside the gym. Will stretched and wiped his forehead with a dirty sleeve and looked up at the sky. "Does anyone wanna go to the beach?" The entire group agreed instantly, Eddie offering her house as the pit stop beforehand.

They dumped their jackets in her kitchen, grabbed a few towels, sweaters and blankets and marched down the street to the beach. Their feet hit the sand and everyone dropped whatever they were carrying and ran at the waves. To Eddie's surprise they didn't care too much about their clothes getting wet and just wanted to have some fun. But she also assumed it was just the heat of the moment for Julie and Layla. And even Zach. And Ethan. And Lash. And definitely Will...

Eddie and Warren sat on the beach, exchanging a few words every couple minutes while the rest splashed and laughed together. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning everyone got their jackets and accessories from Eddie's house, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Eddie went to her room and put on some baggy jean shorts with her wife beater, leaving all else behind and walked back down to the beach barefoot. She looked around half-heartedly assuming no one would be there since it was close to four. She stripped her shirt and sports bra off, followed by her pants and boxers. She felt a bit cold in the wind, but stepped into the water anyway. The waves encased her toes and a shiver went up her spine. She breathed deep, her abs flexing, and she stepped deeper into the ocean, the fish scale tattoo starting to ripple and glimmer like water in sunlight.

Warren watched Eddie as she walked into the ocean naked. He felt perverted and like he was watching Will shower, but somehow couldn't stop himself. She obviously hadn't seen him, and even if she wouldn't be ashamed of being naked in front of him, she was still a girl and still had tits so Warren sat where we was. And yes, he had noticed the whole lot of her tits in her wife beater at the dance. And now. Watching her naked. While she swam. Naked.

Yep. Tits for sure. They almost seemed out of place on her thin body, but... Tits. He felt _so_ dirty for watching her.

Waist deep in the freezing water and she finally dove in head first. She remembered when she was little hearing all the mothers telling their children not to go too far into the ocean because of the undertow, but she never understood why someone _wouldn't_ want to be swept away into the moving paradise. She felt her body changing with every kick of her feet. She felt the scales take hold of her and felt her legs melting and changing. She rose to the surface and looked up into the dark sky. Her two heavens. She dove back under the waves, letting her fin splash behind her.

Warren saw her pop her head back up. She must have been submerged for five minutes. He knew she had been on the swim team and was a certified lifeguard, but wasn't that a bit dangerous? She was definitely still alive, he could see that much. He could also see a fishes fin when she dove back under. A scarlet red fin, to be precise. Where her legs were supposed to be. A fin with scales. And little fins coming out of her hips... Er, what should have been her hips? He rubbed his forehead, feeling childish. He must have been _really_ tired to be imagining things.

Eddie swam farther and farther out, the water caressing her fin and welcoming her back home with open arms. She looked down at her body and the scarlet fin that had replaced her legs. She felt the thin trail of scarlet scales that traveled up her navel and gently covered her breasts. She knew her small fins attached to her hips moved back and forth against the current, and she lost herself in the water circling her and holding her warm in its embrace. She never wanted to leave.

Eddie swam again to the surface, and looked at the position of the moon. She dove again for land, taking deep breaths of her salty water as she swam. Reaching shore she swam as shallow as she could before letting her fin disappear beneath her skin. She walked out of the waves slowly, the scarlet fin retracting from the feet up.

Warren watched her as she walked out of the waves and stood naked for just a few more minutes watching the waves crash on the shore. She pulled her bra and boxers on, holding her jeans and wife beater in hand, and Warren hopped down from his rock, grabbing his shoes and jacket as he went.

"Hey." Eddie stopped and stared at him, wiping some water from her face. He had no idea why he'd done that.

"Uh, hey." She knew she turned a little red, and wiped a salty trail of water off her forehead.

Warren noticed her posture change and held out his jacket. She shook her head, but made no move to put her clothes on. He tried not to look at her body, but could barely stop himself. He hated to admit it, but damn she was fox. Ok, so she was kinda muscular, but he was feeling the buzz cut and definitely enjoyed her tattoos and how her body moved in all the right ways.

"Did you have fin just now?" He was careful to look in her eyes and not at anything else of her, and he saw her face turn red.

Eddie couldn't believe he'd been watching her the entire time. She didn't mind if people saw her naked, she wasn't ashamed of her body. Too much. But watching her swim as a mermaid? That was like taking a shit with your dad in the bathroom with you. Just not right. "Yes."

"Hm." He nodded his head slowly, contemplating.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, expecting questions or sarcasm.

"Just, never seen one of those. Didn't know they existed." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Eddie continued to stare at him. She didn't nod, or shrug. Just stared. "Well I do." She turned away from him and started to walk back to her house. He watched her back and almost felt the need to touch the tattooed scales or trace his index finger down her spine.

"What's that say?" He squinted his eyes in the dark looking at her lower right back.

She didn't turn to look at him when she responded. "I never saw a wild thing sorry for itself. A small bird will fall frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself." She kept walking.

Warren caught up with her quickly. "D.H. Lawrence." She continued walking, trying not to blow a fuse. Again, she failed. "You were spying on me." She stopped and looked at him with such anger in her eyes.

"I wasn't--"

"Yes. You were. And it's not ok. I'm cool with most shit, Warren. I don't fucking complain, I don't mind Julie and Layla pestering me about my art or anyone else about anything else. But I do not tolerate it when people invade my privacy like you just did. I do not tolerate people going behind my goddamn back."

Warren watched her chest rise and fall with every venomous word she spat at him. "No one knows, do they?"

Eddie was completely taken aback. He didn't even-- Of all people to fight back, she woulda thought Warren would be first. "No. Just my dad." She didn't _want_ to fight, and he probably knew he was wrong. 'Thanks' and 'Sorry' in less than two days was probably asking a lot, though.

"Hm."

"'Hm' what? Stop 'hm-ing' me." She dropped her clothes and stared at him arms crossed.

"I just-- I don't know what to say. I mean, a mermaid?" He shoved his hands in his pockets sheepishly.

"Yeah, a mermaid. You know, Ariel style?" She looked at him dumbly.

Warren didn't know what to say back. He had no idea mermaids were real. Were there more, or was she the only one? Why didn't she tell anyone? Was she born a mermaid or was it a power? Was it something else? Magic? Did magic exist? What didn't exist? If mermaids were real... What should he ask first? _Should_ he ask anything?

"Go ahead. I'm your own personal encyclopedia. Ask away." Eddie picked her clothes up and started to walk away. Maybe she was psychic, too...

"Are there more?" He caught up with her again, not that she was walking terribly fast.

"Yes. There are mystical mermaids, and then supers with the ability to turn into mermaids." She waited patiently, her normal cool slowly returning.

He contemplated a moment before continuing his questions. "Was Ariel real?"

Eddie snorted. "No. But Hans Christen Andersen's original tale was based of a real mermaid." Warren looked at her and frowned. She tried not to roll her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Andersen wrote a story about a mermaid who traded her voice for legs. Her prince married another woman, and the sea witch offered her a trade. She could take the witches knife, kill him, and return to the sea as a mermaid, or she could remain human as she was. So instead she threw herself into the ocean and drowned. Disney made her a fairytale and named her Ariel."

Warren held his jaw shut when it wanted to drop to the sand. "Wow." He looked at Eddie who just kept walking. "Why haven't you told anyone?" He followed her up the steps to the street.

She dusted her clothes off, but didn't put them on. "Because it's mine. The minute other people know, I become an experiment. A lab rab. Scientists will try to study me. It's happened before, it'll happen again. It's why we hide. Supers who can shape shift like Maj are one thing, but merpeople are a whole other." They walked down the street silently until they got to her house. "Couch is yours if you want it. Julie, Will and Zach are coming over in a couple hours, though." She walked up the pathway, Warren hanging back hesitantly. She stopped in front of her door. "Dad's on business." He started walking almost right after she told him.

He settled himself on the couch while Eddie grabbed him one of her extra big t-shirts. She came back downstairs still in her bra and boxers and threw the shirt at him while he flipped on the TV. She sat on the couch with him and went straight for late night reruns of King of the Hill.

"How'd things with your dad go? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. Now that you've invaded my life." She looked at him with a mocking sweet smile. Or as sweet as she could make it.

"Fine." He raised the volume and held the shirt in his lap.

Eddie snatched the remote and muted it, shoving the plastic device on the other side of her when she was done. He reached over and across her, coyly taking in her smell of sea-salt and old spice. She smacked the back of his head hard and he pulled back instantly, ready to hit her. She saw his fist clench and didn't tense or move at all. He somehow wasn't very surprised.

"I told him I didn't have any powers." He settled back into the couch, folding his arms and putting his feet on the coffee table. Eddie leaned back on her side and watched his face twist and contort at his memories. "Metalline was a great hero ten years ago, rivaling The Commander himself. He was also a closet villain who had an ongoing competition with Baron about who had bigger balls. They were always trying to out do each other. Metalline kidnapped me and my mom, and when Baron went to meet him at the ron de vous point he didn't know Metalline had set the whole thing up. He called The Commander and SBI and any other official to capture Baron who was already wanted by everyone. He showed up and killed Metalline right then and there. The Commander saw everything. Me and my mom saw everything."

Eddie felt sick. She couldn't imagine watching her dad kill anyone, even if they deserved it. "Why'd you tell him you didn't have powers?"

Warren shifted a bit. "His greatest accomplishment in his entire miserable life was me. And his biggest letdown would have been me being normal. Metalline didn't just kidnap us. Baron let him. I saw him watch from the other room as Metalline brutalized and raped my mother and beat me. And Baron just stood there." Warren shook his head at the memory, trying to get it out.

Eddie didn't say anything, what could she have? She took the remote out from her side of the couch and raised the volume.

Warren watched the TV absently.

___

**Evanescence - Lies**

I hope I answered some Q's, and raised a few more. At least, a little. Let me know what you think?


	10. Let Go Of Your Yesterday

Author's Note: More of a filler chapter kinda thing, but there's more coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Eddie woke up on the floor the next morning with a stiff neck, listening to Warren snore on the couch. She looked around and saw the t-shirt she had given him the night before on the floor, along with his pants. She made a face at the prospect of a nearly naked guy on her couch. Dizzily heading into the kitchen, Chance was sitting with Zach at the table eating pancakes and drinking coffee. They both looked at her and nodded sleepily. Zach looked like he'd just rolled out of bed in sweats and a tee, and Chance was still in costume so Eddie assumed he'd just gotten in. She poured herself some coffee and sat next Zach. She grunted at him and rubbed her eyes.

"Long night?" He looked down at her sports bra and boxers then nodded his head towards the living room.

Eddie nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I went back to the beach after you guys left and Warren was there." She took a long, deep sip of coffee.

"Where does Warren live again?" Chance tried not to sound incriminating, but Eddie had never had a boy spend the night before. It was... Different.

"Across town. What's the street name?" Eddie looked at Zach who shrugged.

"Melburn? Melrock? Somethin'." He ate some more pancake.

"Mudrock?" Chance said through a gurgle of coffee and Zach and Eddie both nodded.

"It was really early when we came in, thought it'd be fine." She looked at her dad quizically, not understanding why he was being so Dad-like. The two of them looked at each other for a long minute, Zach looking back and forth between them uncomfortably. "Is is a problem he stayed over? If anything you should be more worried about Julie coming over than Warren." She raised an eyebrow and her dad shook his head.

"It's not a problem, you've just never had a _boy_ over. It's weird as a dad. As gay as you might be, there's still an antenna that goes up." He waved his finger around in the air like an antenna.

Eddie shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Last I checked I didn't have any kids."

"You have kids?" They all choked and looked at Warren who was scratching his – naked – chest walking into the kitchen. He looked at Chance who raised an eyebrow at Warren's Lego boxers then pointed to an open seat. "What's up Zach." They pounded fists as Warren sat.

"No one is having kids in this house. And so long as you two are in this house in any capacity that includes the both of you." Chance pointed at them each in turn with his syrup-coated pancaked-fork.

Zach nodded and Warren just smirked. The doorbell rang soon after and Chance and Eddie both stood. "I'll get it, you get to bed." Eddie took another quick sip of coffee as Chance nodded and darted to his room.

"Good morning!" Julie was happy and bright and sunshine shining out of her ass like normal. Eddie looked at her pokerfaced and went to shut the door. Julie threw her arm in between the frame and the door itself and pushed it open. "Hey! Jerk!" She stomped inside, Layla following.

"Good morning, Eddie!" Layla was her cheery self as well.

"I didn't think you were part of the plan." Eddie closed the door behind the redhead.

Layla made herself at home at the kitchen table eating pancakes. "Lash got called into work so I called Julie. She invited me over. I hope it's not a problem..."

Eddie saw her genuinely nervous and couldn't help but smile. She had a weakness for nervous girls. "Not at all. Has anyone talked to Will?" They all shook their heads and dug into the quickly diminishing stack of pancakes.

Will showed up eventually and they sat around all day watching pointless TV and eating all the kinds of crap junk food they could find. It only took Julie the entire day to remember Eddie's painting in her room was finished.

"Oh em gee! Ed! You're room!" She got up from the couch faster than the speed of light and started running down the hallway to find her room. Zach and Eddie looked at each other, Zach in amusement, Eddie panicking and they both ran after her, Will, Layla and Warren not too far behind, obviously confused. Julie opened every door in the hallway until reaching Eddie's at the end of the hall. She opened it with such force that she fell inside.

Eddie's mock-up of Christensens' painting was on an empty wall with her bed and a black comforter pushed up against it, the rest of the room improvised in Christensen's style, including the ceiling. Zach's desk was proudly displayed on the opposite wall, with a flat screen TV, a collection of DVD's and a massive stereo system spread throughout. Layla was speechless, Zach lounged on her bed taking in the completed masterpiece, Will ran his hand over the smooth paint, and Julie turned around in circles in the center of the room slowly, mezmorized. Warren stood in the doorway, looking up and all around him. He looked across the room at Eddie, who stood arms wrapped around her body sheepishly, watching Julie. Most of the time when they were in the group and Warren glanced at her she was watching Julie. He wondered if...

"It's beautiful." Julie was breathless, her voice in a whisper. She stopped circling and looked at Eddie, small tears in her eyes. "Eddie, it's absolutely beautiful." She crossed the room and engulfed Eddie in a tight hug. Warren stole a sidelong glance at Zach, who was locking eyes with a very uncomfortable Eddie, and smiling. When Julie finally released Eddie she turned back around to am empty doorway. "Where'd Warren go?" They all heard the front door slam.

"He hasn't done that since our freshman year." Will looked at Layla who was trying to hide her anger.

"He always acts like such a child. He can't just own up to shit or be honest or open." Layla growled; she and Warren were _definitely_ friends. "People wonder why we never officially dated." She stomped her foot indignantly. Zach whistled and rolled his eyebrows.

Julie sat down next to Zach on the bed. "Why would he be mad? Cause she can paint and he can't? He's such a baby sometimes." She shook her head and leaned back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

Zach was the only one to put two and two together. And he knew it didn't equal five. But he stayed silent, not wanting to out Eddie or Warren to others. He would talk to Eddie about it later. Or maybe Warren. Or maybe not? He tried not to frown outwardly, but knew he looked as perplexed as he felt.

Late that night Will, Layla and Zach left, leaving Julie and Eddie to fend for themselves.

"I want Chinese." Julie looked at Eddie almost demandingly.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations. What am I supposed to do about it." She took the bag of chips into the kitchen, stuffing them into whatever cupboard was closest.

"So, let's go." Julie was already putting on her shoes.

"Doesn't Warren work at a Chinese place?" Eddie hopped onto the counter and retied a shoelace.

Julie nodded and straightened her sweater. "Yeah, but he was grouchy when he left, are you sure you wanna go there?" She looked up at Eddie, who was just watching her now.

Eddie shrugged again. "Why not. Not our fault he was PMSing." She hopped down and headed down the hallway calling for Chance. "Dad, can we take the car?"

Chance opened his door just as Eddie came up on it. "I actually need the car, but you can take the bike."

A sick, delusional smile plastered itself on Eddie's face. "Wait, really?"

Chance nodded dumbly. "Yeah, but don't break anything. Like my bike." He watched her walk back down the hallway and open the hall closet door, remove two shiny black helmets and go back into the kitchen. He shook his head and closed his door again.

"Put this on." Eddie held a helmet out to Julie who looked at it like she'd never seen one before.

"I like cars. With four walls and a roof. And four wheels. And airbags." Julie didn't move towards the helmet, but Eddie smirked and put the helmet on Julie's head for her, pushing her out the door.

Eddie opened the garage and pulled the black Ninja500 out. Julie stared at the bike as Eddie threw her leg over and revved the engine.

"I'm not getting on that thing." She crossed her arms, helmet still on her head.

Eddie smiled and threw her own helmet on. "Sure you won't." She sat on the bike, staring at Julie for ten minutes before the blond stomped over and uncomfortably mounted the motorcycle. She shifted back and forth while Eddie waited patiently. Julie ran her hands around Eddie's waist, clinging like a child. Eddie took a deep breath at the feel of Julie against her back, and kicked off the ground, the bike tearing down the street.

They made it across town alive, albeit a tad shaken up on Julie's end. Eddie parked the bike and Julie scrambled off as fast as possible, relieved to finally be on cement again. They went inside the restaurant, Warren immediately spotting them and growling to himself. They took a booth and Warren did his best to ignore them. It worked until his boss started cursing at him in Mandarin. He dragged his feet across the restaurant to them and stared at the candle, whose flame flickered.

"Well, look who's still grumpy." Julie looked up at him, and he shot her a mean stare. "You could have said bye, you know."

"If you're not going to order, get out." Warren growled at Julie who sat shocked.

Eddie didn't get involved, just sat passively the way she normally would.

"What's your issue, Warren? No one did shit to you." Julie stomped up from her seat. "I'll see you later, Eddie." She left the restaurant in a huff, Eddie just sitting awkwardly.

"Well I'm still hungry." She looked at the menu and Warren turning his fiery glare on her.

But watching her look down the menu, all he wondered what she looked like with long hair. Over the past day he'd been trying to figure out how her face was so beautiful with a buzz cut. The only girls he'd ever been attracted to, the only girls he'd ever _known_ were so feminine, and here was this strong, toned, intense girl that was more beautiful than any of them.

"Uhh? Hello? Food?" He snapped himself back to reality and he saw her pointing at the menu.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a tired, angry demand.

"Lemon chicken." She shut the menu and looked at him blankly. "You ok, man? You're kinda jumpy." She held the plastic menu out to him and he grabbed it quickly.

"Fine." He stalked back to the kitchen and she didn't see him the rest of the night. After she finished her food, paid and left a tip she went out to her bike and saw Warren smoking a cigarette, apron replaced by his leather jacket, admiring the shiny black beauty. "Hey."

He looked up, almost shocked to see her. He looked down at the helmet in her hand then again at the bike. "Is this--" He looked at her again, eyes wide. "This is your bike?" He almost choked on the words.

"It's my dads, actually. He doesn't usually let me drive it, but he needed the car." She watched his face drain of color. "Did you wanna?" She held the keys out to him and he dropped his cigarette.

"Really?"

Eddie looked at him and did her dumb-nod. "Zach told me you have your license and your mom won't let you get one. 'Sides, if you break it I know where you live." She tossed him the keys and helmet and he hopped on the bike without a second thought.

"You coming?" Warren revved the engine and growled deep in his throat, shaking his head in what looked – and felt – like sexual frustration was being relieved. The growl also happened to define how he was beginning to feel whenever he heard Eddie's voice.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll walk home. Bring it over tomorrow." She nodded her head goodbye as Warren sat on the bike stunned that she was so cool about him keeping the Ninja overnight. He watched her walk down the dark street and fought to go the other way.

___

**Hilary Duff - Fly**

I love me a fast bike. The 500 isn't my favorite and I was gonna give them a Ducati, but then I just would have spent my entire story being jealous of them. Hope it's not too disappointing.


	11. Will They Breathe Our Air Again?

Author's Note: Short and kinda just a filler chapter, but I have another coming up right after!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Warren left Eddie's house after dropping off the Ninja and headed over to Zach's. It wasn't too far from Eddie's, but he had been at work all day and just wanted to sit his ass down and not get back up. He knocked on the white door and Robert answered it, immediately welcoming Warren inside.

"Zach's in his room." Warren nodded his thanks and went up the tall staircase to find his glowing friend. He knocked once and heard a muffled "Come in" from the other side.

"Hey, what's up, man." Zach sat at his computer, science books open.

Warren paced back and forth a few times, Zach watching him with a raised eyebrow. He stopped and looked at Zach once. Twice. Finally the third time he actually spoke. "Is Eddie into Julie?"

Zach kept his face as unreadable as he could. "Man, War, that is so not my business. Me and Ed are cool for sure, but I ain't about to ask her that. Why, what's up?" He sat a little straighter in his chair as Warren sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his short hair.

"I don't know, Glowstick. She keeps popping up. Everything I do, she keeps popping up. I can't get her outa my head, Zach." He looked at his friend who was clearly confused.

"I don't know, man. Ethan really likes her, I wouldn't--"

"Eddie, Zach. Eddie." Zach's entire face dropped and drained of color as he looked at his pyro friend.

"Oh. Well. Uh." He frowned and scrunched his nose, trying to think of a response.

"She let me borrow her motorcycle." He fell back onto Zach's bed, and Zach "Ahhh-ed."

He ran his hand through his own hair as he watched Warren tap his foot on the carpet. "That musta really gotten you, huh." He vaguely saw Warren nod.

Warren had _never_ been so open about his feelings, and while he had become closest to Zach – next to Will – he still hadn't ever verbalized what he was feeling that much. All the awkwardness was alleviated with Eddie about pretty much anything, but he couldn't exactly talk to her about her.

Zach twitched his lips trying not to tell Warren anything about Eddie's... Situation? It really wasn't his business at all, but Warren was like his brother nowadays and he hated having to play dumb.

"I should just let it go. Let it go. It's simple. Right?" Warren looked at Zach who arched an eyebrow, quirked his lips and shrugged a bit.

"Man, I don't even know, man. Ed's a complicated woman, War. Just chill with her a bit, see if anything happens, you know? Don't push it." Zach leaned back farther in his chair. He didn't lie, per say...

Warren stood back up and straightened his jacket, nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

___

So, again with the dozens of story alerts and complete lack of reviews... I can see you guys like it, or at least tolerate it, so tell me what you're thinking, too!!

**Jimmy Eat World - Gotta Be Somebody's Blues**


	12. We're In A Bad Way

Author's Note: Erm, I kinda don't have one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

It was easier than Warren thought it would be to play cool around Eddie. Monday at school they all met for lunch, and it was... Normal. He controlled his temper around Julie, fighting the urge to be suspiciously mean, especially because she was a girl. Everyone sat and talked and Warren watched Eddie and Julie interact as much as he could. There wasn't really anything all that strange or suggestive about it, they were friends. He wanted to let it go, but every now and again he could have sworn he saw Eddie give her a look...

Layla was the last to join the table, grunting and she plopped next to Lash, hand landing on the table. He stroked his girlfriends hair and looked at her quizically. "What's up, Lay?" She swatted his hand away and and lazily sat back up.

"I just ran into Boomer." The entire table groaned. "He 'suggested' I play Save the Citizen today."

Eddie raised an eyebrow and whispered to Zach. "Is that one with the annoying dummy?" He nodded. "What's so bad about it?"

Layla sat up and looked at Eddie defiantly. "I haven't played Save the Citizen once my entire high school career. It isn't a life-threatening situation and therefore I do not find it the least bit necessary to use my powers." Lash mocked her subtly, making faces that the entire group giggled – or smirked – at.

"Lay, it's just a game. We've all done it." Will looked down the table at his best friend.

She smacked Lash upside his head, knowing what he was doing without having to look at him. "I know it's just a game, but it goes against everything I've represented all of high school."

Julie scoffed loudly. "And that piece of chicken you ate yesterday at my house... That was what? A momentary brain-lapse?"

Layla threw her apple at Julie's head. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Julie caught the apple one-handed. "I lied." She took a bite out of it.

The rest of the day went by quickly, including Save the Citizen. Layla's team beat the villains and Ethan dragged everyone out to dinner in celebration of Layla's victory, understanding how hard it must have been for her to backtrack on her morals to please _Boomer_.

Eddie pulled up outside the same burger joint from summer, hoping it'd go a little better this time around. She had somehow managed to convince her dad to let her ride to Ninja again, but to her dismay, he made her dress appropriately for it, making sure she knew it didn't escape his notice the last time. She swung her leg over the side of the bike, grabbing the key out of it and taking the helmet off.

She walked inside, helmet under her arm, stripping the leather gloves off, eyes searching for her friends who sat at the same table. Magenta waved her over, and Eddie nodded in acknowledgement. Zach saw her heading over, black and white leather jacket, black jeans, motorcycle boots and helmet and he couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance at Warren, who visibly gulped. Zach's lips quirked as his fought a smile at the twisted triangle, and how he was the only one who knew.

"What's up." Eddie sat down in the only empty seat next to Warren. She put her helmet on the table and Julie made a gagging face. "Whatever. You liked it." Eddie dropped her gloves next to helmet and shrugged off her jacket.

"Hey guys, how are y'all doin'?" The tall waitress appeared at the end of the table, hip popped, order pad ready.

"We're good, Daisy, how about you?" Layla smiled and waved.

"I'm mighty great now thatcha'll are here. Haven't seen ya in a while." She smiled at the group, tucking a piece of strawberry blond hair behind her ear. She looked down at Warren who was looking at the menu. Eddie caught the look at nodded to herself in approval.

"So, the usual or are y'all changin' it up on me?" She looked back at the group who scanned their own menu's.

"Usual for me." Lash stretched his arm across the table to give the menu to Daisy.

"Shame on you, Nick." Daisy scorned playfully.

"You know?" Eddie looked at the green-eyed waitress who chuckled.

"I'm a telepath." She smiled gently, then cocked her head and looked at Eddie. "You're..." Her voice trailed off.

Eddie's eyes widened and screamed in her head. _No, please don't say anything._ She knew her mind's voice whimpered and she saw the sympathetic look on Daisy's face.

"What can I getchu, hon?" She looked at Eddie with wide eyes. _I never knew your kind existed. A mermaid?_

Eddie looked at the menu again and blushed, knowing Warren was looking at her. "NY Steak, medium-rare." _I don't want 'em to know._

Daisy took the menu and nodded. "Warren, what aboutchu, sweetheart?" Eddie's attention immediately turned to the waitress and saw the all-too-hopeful look on her face.

"Same as Ed, actually. Well done, though." Daisy's smile faltered a bit as she nodded and took his menu.

Warren picked up one of Eddie's gloves and examined it as Daisy took the rest of the tables orders.

"Hey, you fine'ly got a bike, didja?" Daisy picked up the helmet and looked at the inside.

"Nah, it's Ed's." He looked up at Daisy, who inspected the helmet.

"What is it?" She put the helmet back on the table and looked at Eddie who grabbed her glove from Warren.

"Ninja500." Daisy wrinkled her nose.

"I'm more of a cruiser kinda gal. Pops always said he'd gimme his Harley." She shrugged and smiled at Warren coyly, who looked at her in shock. She smiled a little wider at Warren and went on her way to get their drinks.

Warren watched her walk away then look a deep breath and looked back at his friends. "What?"

Zach threw his hands in air and Will gave a deep chuckle. "She's so into you, it's amazing."

"Daisy?" Warren looked back at her as she leaned over the bar, foot slightly popping off the floor. "She's a flirt." He looked back at his friends, who were all wearing a 'You're stupid.' look.

"Well let me tell you. If I was ever to turn gay, I would definitely want to be with a woman like Daisy. She's so warm and sweet." Layla nodded to emphasize her point while all her friends just looked at her frowning. "What? Just saying." She fiddled with her cup of water.

Magenta scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Nah, she's too safe. Gotta love a little wild in a girl." Magenta raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Definitely love some wild."

Eddie snorted loudly and Julie's attention snapped over to her in an instant, throwing a napkin at her. "Fine, what's your ideal girl?" She crossed her arms expectantly and Zach coughed awkwardly.

Eddie shrugged.

"That's so not an answer." Julie leaned forward on the table and squinted her eyes at Eddie. "I bet you like 'em loud. She would have to talk a lot to make up for your total lack thereof. And she'd have to be into art, obviously. A little wild, but not crazy, right?"

Eddie shrugged again and took a small sip of water. "You just described yourself." She watched Julie's entire expression change to something similar to perplexed while everyone else just laughed, not thinking too much of it. Zach and Eddie looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. All Warren's attention stayed focused on Daisy as she returned with their food.

"Alrightcha'll, anythin' else?" She looked around as they all shook their heads and mumbled 'thanks' between bites. "Well y'all let me know." She looked at Warren who stared up at her. She smiled wide and left the table.

Warren played with his food a minute before abruptly getting up from the table and stalking over to where Daisy leaned on the bar.

"What's he doing?" Ethan pointed his fork in Warren's direction.

"Oh shit! He's asking her out!" Will and Lash high-fived, Zach nodded his head in agreement.

Zach looked over at Eddie who had stopped eating and merely watched them. "You ok, Ed?"

She looked back at her neon friend and nodded. "Fine." Warren sat down an instant later and dug into his food.

The rest of the night passed slowly and before they knew it the restaurant was closing and they were the only ones left. Daisy threw her apron over her shoulder and glided over to the table where everyone was gathering their junk off the floor and backs of the chairs. Eddie lifted her helmet and wiped a smudge with a napkin before heading towards the door, the rest of the group in tow.

Outside, Eddie mounted her bike as the group prolonged saying goodbye. She fidgeted and fiddled with her key and squeezed her break every so often.

"What about you, Ed?" She looked up at the group, all of whom were staring at her.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times.

"You heading home?" Ethan took a cigarette from Warren, letting the pyro light it.

Eddie shrugged. "Might stop at the beach for a bit." Daisy took a drag from her own cigarette and looked at Eddie who was quick to turn her attention elsewhere.

"Isn't it kinda cold for the beach?" Magenta pulled her sweatshirt closer and Eddie shrugged again, gesturing to her leather jacket.

"Mind if we come?" Eddie looked at Daisy in shock and shook her head quickly.

"I don't care. Do whatever you guys want. See ya." She popped her helmet on, stretched her fingers in her gloves and revved her engine to life, taking off faster than the speed of light and rounding the corner before they could blink.

She sat on the beach for less than half an hour when Warren, Daisy and Zach showed up. They crossed the soft sand and Zach plopped down next to Eddie, dropping his shoes beside him. Warren sat on her other side and Daisy next to him. They sat for a little over an hour before Daisy started to get so cold not even Warren's natural body heat could keep her warm. The four of them went back to Eddie's house and sat in the living room while she started a fire and made some tea.

She dashed down the hallway quickly to check in and see if Chance was home. As soon as she heard his snoring, she went back to the kitchen and poured them all mugs. Back in the living room Zach had flipped on the TV and Daisy had fallen asleep on the couch, head in Warren's lap while he and Zach laughed at the infomercials.

___

I promise Daisy isn't just some random character, contrary to upcoming chapters!

**Steven Strait - Never Said Anything**


	13. It's All Because of You

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy and haven't been able to update, but I have a few chapters coming right now, so don't fret!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

A month had gone by with no real drama withing the Sky High group, which Eddie was starting to suspect was abnormal for them. Warren had already broken things off with Daisy, claiming to his friends that they were just "too different" and the age gap was awkward. Of course, none of them really believed him since she was only year older than them. Daisy had disappeared from work shortly after, no one knowing where she was or when she was coming back.

There had been news of a riot at the Maxville High Security Super Prison, but as far as the public knew, no one had escaped or been injured, so it was forgotten quickly.

Chance had been gone more often after that; more often and for longer periods. Eddie was a bit nervous about what was going on, worried about her father and worried about her friends. She received a telepathic Calling from a mysticmermaid one night when Chance was gone, and the following morning she swam out to the heart of the ocean. She met with fellow merpeople. A handful at most, as they were an endangered and dying species, both in the super world and the mystic one.

The supers were nervous; apparently there had been riots in super prisons all over the world, and the mystics had been reading signs of tragedy on their way. They warned Eddie, telling her Maxville was the center of it. They bid farewell to each other and all returned to their own corners of the earth.

The mystics had given Eddie a land-restricted contact of theirs; a precognitive stationed on the outskirts of Maxville. Eddie had taken the Ninja out there the moment she returned home from their meet, the man not at all as she expected. No crystal balls, no tarot cards. Manuscripts and empty liqueur bottles littered the dingy apartment, the young man in ratty clothes sitting at his desk, with only a single window letting light into the room.

He introduced himself as Hawke, offering no other information about himself other than to reassure her that Hawke was an alias and should she look for information about him he would not exist in any file. He told her something was coming, and no one could stop it. He told her that this generation of Supers would cease to exist, and the mystics of the world, as few as they were already would be wiped out completely. The merpeople, the precogs, the centaurs and the satyrs would all die. He told her it was inevitable. And he told her to come back next week with a bottle of cognac.

She returned to her life on the other side of the city and waited for Chance. She didn't return to school that week, and didn't plan to return until her father came home. And late one night, he did.

Eddie sat in the living room waiting, just like she had every other night. The front door opened and she jumped to her feet, fighting knives in hand. Chance walked in, dressed in his everyday business suit, suitcase at his side. He looked at his daughter with tired eyes.

"I'd rather die terrified." He put his suitcase down slowly as Eddie raised her knives.

"Than live forever." She slowly lowered her knives and Chance cautiously took off his blazer and shirt, letting his wings unfold. "Where have you been? What's going on, dad?"

Chance sat on the couch with his daughter, and ran a hand over his head, gently ruffling his hair. "Some supers escaped in the riot at the prison last month. We're trying to find them."

"Who?" Eddie's first and immediate thought went to Baron.

Chance nodded, knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell Warren a thing. I can't have this information out there, Eddie. Do you understand?"

Eddie didn't fight with her dad on many things, but she did not want to lie to her friend. "Dad."

"No, Eddie. We made a promise to each other to be honest after your mother--" He took a deep breath. "Baron escaped, along with a multiple others, and they're still at large. We don't know what they're planning, but they're out there. This is beyond Warren, he doesn't need to know what happened. Not yet."

"Dad, Warren--"

"I said no." He stood up, his voice boomed.

"Dad, Warren told Baron he didn't have any powers." Eddie looked up at her father, whose entire face became unreadable.

"What?" He melted back down onto the couch, perplexed.

"Warren told me that way back when, before Baron was captured Metalline kidnapped Warren and his mom. Baron let Metalline take them so he could kill the guy. Metalline set the entire thing up, dad. He wasn't a good guy, he was a fake. When Warren visited Baron, he told him that he didn't have any powers. Maybe..." She trailed off, not wanting to think that far.

"Eddie, I want you to go to Warren's house and stay there until I call you. They may be targets, they may be collateral, they may not be anything. But I want you to be there just in case. If nothing else, you can fly them out, do you understand me?" He grabbed his daughters shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

He stood up and moved for the door, seemlessly putting his shirt and blazer back on. "Dad, where are you going? You can't leave again." Eddie had never cried. Not once in her life, but somehow she knew this was different. Her father looked at her softly and pulled her into a hug. It was the first hug they'd shared since her mom died all those years ago. She looked up at her father, the only family she had left, and he kissed his daughters forehead.

"I love you, Eddie. You're my whole world, and I don't want you to ever forget it." He lifted the motorcycle keys off the nearby table, and wrapped them in her hand.

She could hardly grasp them her hands couldn't stop shaking. "I love you, too." He hugged her again and opened the front door. He looked at her again and smiled softly, closing the door behind him.

Eddie stood frozen for the longest moment of her life. "Dad." Her voice could barely whisper, a tear fought its way from her large eyes. "Dad?" She dropped the keys and opened the door running down the pathway to the sidewalk. "Dad!" She screamed, running down the street barefoot, stones and pebbles from the cement cutting her feet. She looked back and forth, up and down the street, her fathers car gone.

___

Sad face.

**Three Days Grace - Scared**


	14. The One Thing I Held Onto

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

Eddie walked back to her house leaving bloodied footsteps in her wake. She closed the front door and stood frozen in the hallway. She had been alone in her house so many times before, but right then at that moment was when she realized how empty it really was. She picked up the Ninja's keys off the floor, knowing how much her father loved his bike. She walked into her room absently, looking at her mural. Her face unchanged, solemn and quiet. To the outside world, she was no different than any other day. Inside, she was ripped apart.

A small duffle bag packed, school backpack on her back, motorcycle gear on and keys in hand, she turned all her security systems on and locked the front door behind her. She straddled the bike sadly for the first time in her life, and kicked off the ground, trying to stay concentrated on riding and getting to her destination alive. She got to Warren's house in due time, dismounted and rang his doorbell before realizing she had no reason to give him.

He opened the door and looked at her, confused at first. "Eddie?"

She gulped and tried to remember how to speak. "I, uh-- My dad wanted me to stay here for a while. The riots in the MHSSP a few weeks ago has the bureau spooked, and he's gotta go away for a bit. Didn't want me to be alone." She knew he'd believe her lies and he stepped aside, posture relaxing.

Heather Peace came into the room and looked at the buzzed cut girl that stood awkwardly in her leather jacket and packed bag. "You must be Eddie. I've heard a lot of good things about you. If you don't count the bike you let me son borrow." She politely scolded Eddie with a witty smile as she shook her hand.

Heather had soft hands and soft eyes, not looking a thing like her son. Her face was angelic and light, curly blond hair, soft hazel eyes, body short and thin. Very short, and very thin. Eddie politely shook her hand, then pulled her jacket closer to her own thin body, hunching over and suddenly caring what this beautiful woman thought of her. She tried not to look down at the woman, but she was a good eight inches taller and it was hard to make eye contact any other way.

"My father has some business out of town for a bit-- I, uh, if it's not too much trouble--" Eddie stammered, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"It's not a problem, darling. We don't have a spare bedroom, but you can have Warren's and he can sleep on the couch." Warren shrugged as he stepped closer to the pair of women.

Eddie shook her head almost violently. "Oh n-n-n-no, that's not necessary. I'm fine on the floor, o-o-or the couch. I-i-i-t's really ok." She stuttered and stammered and rambled and Warren looked at her as if he'd never met her before in his life.

"Don't be silly, Eddie. The couch is pull-out, Warren will survive." Her smile was warm and she took the duffle out of Eddie's hands, leading her to Warren's bedroom, him following closely behind. Eddie was shocked to see the white walls and the clean furnishings. It almost felt like an Ikea add. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit, if you're hungry." Heather looked hopeful and Eddie meekly nodded. Heather smiled to their guest and her son and left the room.

"What's wrong." Warren closed the door and looked at the girl who stood in the center of the room, shuddering and shaking as if she had just come in from the rain. Eddie looked up at him, a lonely tear carving it's way down her otherwise unphased face.

"Just uhh-- Nothing. I can't--" She stopped and looked at the ground. Nothing in Warren's life could prepare him for what he did next, and nothing in their friendship could prepare her either. He crossed the room in what felt like a single stride and engulfed Eddie in a long, warm hug. She didn't move at first, but the natural heat radiating off his body – both from his power and from touching the amazing creature in his arms – made her feel strangely safe. She hesitantly let her arms wrap themselves around his ribcage, not one for going around the shoulders. She breathed in deep and her arms relaxed a bit more. They didn't exchange words, they just stood encircling each other, neither knowing how they got there and neither particularly wanting to leave.

A knock at the door made them both crash back down to reality, but not leave each others embrace. "Dinner's ready whenever you kids want it. I'm going to a city council meeting about the local animal shelters, I'll be back later."

Warren lifted his chin off Eddie's head and turned it towards the door. "Thanks, mom. Call later and check in."

"Of course, dear." They heard her footsteps trail away and he let his cheek rest against her head again.

Warren didn't keep track of how long they stayed like that, he only knew they woke up curled around each other in his bed. He looked at the girl he held in his arms, and wondered how she'd react when she woke up. It was the first time he'd ever slept in bed with a girl that he wasn't dating or romantically involved with in some capacity. And he was pretty sure it was the first time she'd ever slept in bed with a male of any kind. He still didn't know if she was gay or not but at the moment, he didn't really care.

His thoughts took him so deep inside himself he didn't see when she woke up, only when she turned her head to face him.

"Uhh-" She made a soft grunt noise that was much more feminine than she would have liked, and she cleared her throat. "When did we lie down?" She whispered, her voice having not come back to her yet.

Warren tried to shrug and realized how hard it was lying down. "Not sure." He wondered if maybe he should move, but when she made no motion to move herself, he stayed where he was.

"My dad isn't coming back." She looked up at the ceiling, one arm behind her head, the other resting on top Warren's, whose was wrapped around her waist. "The SBI needs him for some--" She paused, unsure. "Mission. He isn't coming back."

Warren shifted a bit so he could see her entire face. "You don't know that."

She nodded without looking at him. "I do." She turned her head to look at him, unaware how painfully close their faces were. "Thanks for uhh-- You know."

"I won't tell Zach if you won't." A small smile crept onto a corner of his mouth and Eddie snorted.

"Oh god is that a deal." She sat up, Warren moving his arm from across her body. "We should get ready for school." She pushed the fluffy comforter off herself and found her duffle in a corner on the other side of the room. She took a change of clothes and left, closing the door. Warren ran his hands roughly over his face, and sat up ready to start the day.

___

K, one more chapter!

**Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You**


	15. Trying to Find My Way Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

___

School the following day was long and painful. Eddie thought about her father and wondered if he'd be ok. She hoped and wished and even prayed a little for him, knowing she wouldn't see him again, but still dreaming for the moment he'd show up at Warren's door knocking. It had been less than 24 hours since he'd gone, and she had already fallen into a despair and dread that she knew she'd never really recover from. The last bell of the day rang and the group met outside. Eddie stood off to the side of the group, not particularly wanting to get involved with their conversation.

She looked around at the young supers that were scattered across the courtyard. She wondered if they would ever know the sacrifices people like her father made for their safety. She wondered if they would make those sacrifices themselves.

"Ed, you comin'?" Eddie focused back on the group and looked at Zach who's eyebrow was raised slightly.

"Uhh, what day is it?" She was uninterested, and she felt hollow. Like her voice echoed deep her body, rhythmically rebounding off her insides.

"Tuesday, why?" Will tightened the straps on his backpack and pulled his pants up a bit.

"I actually have plans, sorry. Forgot what today was." She picked her own backpack off the ground and headed towards the edge of the school.

"Wait, why? Come on, ditch it, Ed! We haven't seen you in like a week!" Julie tugged on Eddie's arm, who pulled away quickly.

"I can't." She glanced at Warren who tried not to ask where she was going, and she stepped off the school, the group watching her fly away.

The air was cold that high up. It was cold and bitter. It scratched at her cheeks and clawed at her body, even through her clothes. It howled and whistled in her ears, and instantly dried the tear that escaped her. It drowned her quiet sobs and crawled into her throat and lungs, suffocating her silently as her thoughts once again collided with the increasingly distant memory of her father.

She knocked on Hawke's door, brown paper bag stuffed into her backpack. The young man opened the door, looking her up and down, brow softening immediately. He moved aside and motioned for the teen to enter. She pulled out his bottle of cognac and sat on the dirty, ripped couch. He sat across from her and put the bottle on the table. He leaned over and watched her as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry he left." Eddie nodded solemnly, not saying a thing.

"Why did you want me to come back?" She folded her arms across her chest, leaning back against the couch and crossing one leg over the other.

Hawke stood and took a package off a nearby table. It was bubble-wrapped and water-proofed. "I need you to take this to the water mystics. It's a manuscript of the visions I've been having. They Called me last week before you came to me, and asked for it to put it together with their own."

Eddie shoved the package into her bag, not the least bit curious about the item inside. "Wouldn't they see it themselves with their own powers?" She leaned back again.

"No. Mermaids, centaurs and satyrs all have minor abilities, but precogs are given full visions or scenes of important things, not just feelings and intuition. Please get it to them tonight. I'll let them know you're coming." Eddie stood up. "Thank you. I can't go in the water, the same way they can't come on the land, otherwise I'd do it myself."

"Yeah." She took her backpack and left the apartment silently.

Stopping by Warren's, she changed into gym shorts and a large t-shirt. She opened the door to leave his bedroom and he stood on the other side of the doorway, arm in a position reaching towards the knob.

"Hey." She stopped dead in her tracks, same uncomfortable expression on her face as he had on his own.

"Hey." He looked at the package in her hands. "Post office?"

She shrugged. "Something like that." They stood for another moment before she exited quickly. "Later."

Warren stood in his room, befuddled and frustrated as he heard the front door close. He dropped his bag and jogged towards the door, opened it and found her gone. He closed it quietly and went back to his room.

Hours had gone by before she returned. Night had come and the air could chill a person to their bone. Warren and Heather sat in the kitchen, Heather doing research on her computer, Warren engrossed in homework. Eddie cautiously knocked, Heather looking up immediately, Warren not looking up at all.

"Oh dear, you don't need to knock." She took her reading glasses off as Eddie padded into the kitchen and pulled out a chair next to Warren, who still did not acknowledge her. "Why are you all wet?" Heather stood quickly and went to the hall closet, draping a towel over her guest. "It's not raining is it?" She looked outside the window and back at Eddie who pulled the towel closer.

"No, it's not. I just went swimming for a little bit." She shivered.

"Swimming? Now? In the ocean?" Heather was shocked and she brewed some tea.

"Yeah, it's uhh- It's a thing." She graciously took the mug from Heather, wondering how this amazing woman was so welcoming to someone like her. No civilian adult had ever been as accepting of her and the way she looked before, so she guessed maybe it was a super thing.

Heather sat back down at the table and glanced at her son who hadn't looked up from his text once. "How was your day, you two?" Warren shrugged. Eddie shrugged, too. "My lord you two are social." She smiled mockingly at Eddie who did her version of a blush.

"It was fine. Coach Boomer sucks." Eddie sipped her tea, and Warren smirked.

"He made Layla play Save the Citizen again." He didn't look up but both Eddie and Heather felt the anger radiating off him.

"Boomer was always a brat, don't let it get to you." Heather sipped her own tea. "I don't mean to be the prying mother, but neither of you were on the couch when I came home last night. I don't mind, it's not a problem, it isn't the first time Warren's had girls in his room overnight, although he does think I don't know--" She glanced at her son, who turned red and buried his head deeper down. "--I just want you both to know that these walls are very thin, and I would prefer you leave your teenaged antics to a time of day that I'm not home." Eddie and Warren both shot their eyes in Heather's direction. "Yes, I'm fully aware that you just slept last night. I'm simply... Clarifying. Should the occasion arise."

Eddie was in complete shock. Never once in her life had she ever been accused of – or assumed to be – sleeping with a guy. She wondered if it was a vibe Heather misinterpreted? Or maybe something Warren had said? Maybe she'd gotten the wrong impression of Chance requesting she stay with the Peace's. Or maybe, she was just a little bit slower than she let on. Then again, how much did it really matter?

"I have homework." Eddie stood from the table and went to Warren's room in a flash.

"She's a strange one, Warren. Sweet, but strange." Heather put her glasses back on and resumed her work. Warren glanced off towards his room.

Eddie felt weird standing in Warren's room. She hadn't noticed earlier, probably a bit preoccupied with the package. But she noticed then, and she felt weirder. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable or awkward, though. She felt... At home. She felt normal, and natural, and like she didn't need to hold back her thoughts or be social, because he was the same as she was. They were just quiet people.

Warren knocked at the door a little while later, Eddie sat on the floor, a medium sized canvas and some watercolors spread all around her. Warren entered slowly after hearing no response and he sat on his bed, leaning over to see her work.

"That's cool." He shifted a bit to get a better view of the piece. "What is it?"

"A satyr." She picked up a smaller, thinner brush and hesitated to touch the painting, trying to find the best way to edit it without altering it in a way she didn't want.

"Um, it's a goat-woman." He watched her stroke the brush lightly on the canvas, and watched how drastically the one light line changed the entire vision.

Eddie switched brushes again. "Satyrs are half fawn, half-woman. They're part of the mystic world." She finished one last stroke and immediately began to pack her tools. She lay the canvas in the farthest corner of the room, not noticing Warren picking it up right after and laying it on his desk.

"Wait, they exist?" It took him a minute to catch on, but he did. Sort of.

"Yes. Remember how I told you mermaids were either supers or mystics? Well, there's more than just mermaids on the mystic side. There are satyrs, centaurs and clairvoyants. They're called precogs, though. The satyrs are women, the centaurs are men, the precogs and merpeople are both." She finished packing her tools and looking back in the corner to see her painting on his desk. "It's fine on the floor."

"I'd rather it was on the desk, just in case." He stripped off his shirt and pants, climbing into his bed with his boxers on, while Eddie pulled her clothes and bags together, stacking them in a corner so they didn't take up his entire room. "How do you know so much about the mystics? I asked Mr. Farber about them – the history teacher? He said the mystics and the supers don't get along." He folded his arms behind his head and watched as Eddie searched through her duffle.

"They don't, but they don't see the supers with the abilities to turn into merpeople as supers, really. We're kinda in limbo in their eyes. A mermaid is a mermaid, regardless of how she got there. And I only found about the centaurs and satyr's a few days ago. Precogs are the most common, but the four-legged guys tend to just stick to forest areas. They can't change into humans, same with mermaids. They are what they are." She gave up on her search and pulled her shirt over her head, and kicked her shorts off, folding them over her pile of stuff. She grabbed a pillow and extra blanket off the desk chair and tossed it onto the floor, Warren making no objections.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say." He shifted over a bit to look at her as she pulled a book out of her backpack.

"Well they're is fascinating. They have their own worlds that the supers can never understand. They all have just enough telepathic ability to be able to Call and alert each other of a problem, they're all connected somehow. Supers don't have that. We just do our own thing and damn everyone else. The mystics aren't like that." She stared at her book, thinking of her father once again. She tossed it aside and rolled over, facing away from Warren.

He thought for a moment silently. "Can I meet a mystic?"

Eddie stopped breathing. She rolled back over and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

"I've never known a super who would want to meet a mystic. Let alone even known about them, but I guess that's my fault." Warren nodded and Eddie pondered. "Yeah. Sure. We'll go tomorrow after school."

Warren rolled over to face the wall and smiled to himself. Eddie stared at the ceiling and sighed quietly.

___

Hope it wasn't too disappointing for the wait... =\ Let me know what you think?

**T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake – Dead and Gone**


	16. Freeze Without An Answer

Eddie knocked on Hawke's door, Warren stood awkwardly looking around the the filthy alley and graffiti covered brick walls surrounding them. The alley had two lampposts, only one of which half-worked flickering and flitting, casting demonic shadows over the dumpsters and homeless men sleeping in corners. Eddie began to knock again when the door creaked open. Warren drew his attention to the man, who he assumed was in his early twenties, with long white hair messy down his back, purple eyes, and an overgrown beard that was begging to be shaved. The man was about Warren's size in every way, with oil stained pants and a ripped up plaid shirt. He held a glass of whiskey in his hand, finger nails changing color from purple to black as Warren entered the apartment.

Eddie closed the door behind her and took a seat on the ratty couch as Warren looked at all the papers and parchments lying around the small living room. Hawke took a sip of his whiskey and watched the super.

"You brought a super into my home." His scrutinizing eyes never left Warren as his tone refused to waver.

"I'm a super." Eddie leaned back onto the couch, grateful they'd stopped at Warren's house for jackets before coming to Hawke's, as the apartment was colder than the wind outside.

"Don't touch that." Hawke snapped as Warren reached his hand over to touch a metal paperweight. Warren looked at Hawke, who's posture changed with every move the pyro made. Mr. Farber had told him mystics and supers didn't get along, he just didn't realize it was that much. "Show and tell is over. Get out."

Eddie looked at Hawke who stared daggers into Warrens eyes, and wondered how he was so different today than he was the day before, and the week before. She wondered why he didn't act so hostile towards her. "He wanted to--"

"I know what he wanted. And he got it, now get him out of my house." Hawke squeezed his glass in his hand as Warren picked up a manuscript. The glass shattered, dripping whiskey and digging glass shards into the palm of his hand. "You're not welcome here, Warren Peace." Warren looked at the man before him, whiskey and blood falling onto the stained and soiled carpet, eyes blazing a violent purple that threatened to spill more blood than just his own.

"Why do you hate us?" Warren replaced the manuscript exactly where he'd picked it up from, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hawke watched the boy's posture and dove into his memories. He pushed through all the memories of Eddie and his friends, pushed through memories of his mother and his job, through football practice in middle school, cello lessons in elementary, and as he pushed deeper and deeper, he was physically thrown back against the wall behind him as Baron's face seeped through the cracks of Warren's mind. Warren raised an eyebrow and looked at Eddie who watched, unmoving, as Hawke stood, nose gushing with blood, a gash through his eyebrow and running down his cheek.

"So much pain." He looked at Warren with new eyes; a soft bewildered purple that held all the hurt of Warren's relationship with his father.

Warren stepped forward, hands igniting with immense flames. "Stay out of my head."

Eddie crossed the room and extended her hand out towards Hawke, helping the man to his feet. He sat on the couch and wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve as Eddie grabbed the cleanest towel she could find and tossed it at him. He wiped the gash on his face and picked the glass out of his hand, letting it drop to the floor.

Warren's flames began to die as he watched this man bleed because of him. He'd never laid a finger on the mystic, and he still bled.

Hawke's eyes folded into a deep, matte black, slowly engulfing all the white as well. "You have a long road ahead of you until you find what you're looking for." He looked at Eddie. "Don't believe anything you know." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Eddie and Warren looked at each other before going for the front door. Eddie stopped before she closed it, looking back towards his bedroom door, silence echoing through the apartment. She shut it behind her.

The ride back to Warren's house was short and quiet. He parked in the driveway and they sat on the front steps, staring at the dark houses across the street.

"Does he always do that?" His eyes didn't leave the darkness in front of them. She shook her head without saying a word. "He seemed nice." He pulled his fingerless gloves off his hands and Eddie looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Right." They stood simultaneously and entered the house.


	17. To Watch The Stoic Squirm

Author's Note: So, I didn't realize how many grammatical errors and words I'd left out until I reread the entire thing. I'm not changing anything or re-uploading anything, too lazy, but I want to make a formal apology and say that I hope upcoming chapters will be correct. ALSO: I noticed that I originally had Warren's mothers' name as Violet, and apparently forgot and changed it to Heather. So, again with apologising. It is the same character, it's just horrible continuity on my end. Hope the wait wasn't too horrible, here are another few chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

Heather was curled on the couch with an empty coffee mug in hand, sleeping like a baby. Eddie snorted at the grown woman in the fetal position before her. Warren put the mug in the sink and picked his mother up, carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

He met Eddie in his own room a moment later and tried not to scream like a little girl when he walked in on her nearly naked. She stopped and looked at him, a deep red embarrassing blush flushing both their faces. "Oh. My. G--" He shut the door, cutting himself off, continuing to pull the knob with all his might even after the door was closed.

Eddie stood still, shirt in hand, breasts bare and mouth hanging open. Not being ashamed of her body was one thing, having someone – especially a male – see it, was something different. She slowly moved to pull her shirt on, still in shock, staring at the closed door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Warren whispered to himself and had the uncontrollable urge to bang his head against a brick wall.

"It's uhh-- Um, i-it's fine. You can-- Uhh-" She didn't know what to say. He waited a few more beats before cracking the door open and slipping in, one hand pushing the door closed, the other shut over his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can uncover your eyes."

He dropped his hand, eyes still squeezed shut and put both hands out before him feeling for things he could possibly bump into.

"Warren. I'm clothed. Damn, act like you've seen some tits before." She tried to play it off as best she could as he opened one eye slightly, then opened the other after her clothes had been confirmed. His face still burning red, she glanced at him as he avoided looking at her while heading to his closet. "I mean, you _have_ seen tits before."

"Yes, tits of girls who I was involved with not--" He stopped short.

"Not one of the guys." She sat down on the floor indifferently and started to clip her toenails.

He hesitated. "Yeah." He watched her as she tossed the clippers back to her stuff and looked back at him.

"It's whatever. Don't worry about it." She lay down and Warren didn't take her eyes off her.

A few moments of silence passed before Warren's mouth ran away. "Am I supposed to want to see your tits?" He raised an eyebrow and she turned to face him defensively.

"No." She quipped and stared at him, eyes wide. "Do you?" She frowned confused and aggressively.

"No." His quip matched her own.

"Good."

"Good." They stared at each other momentarily. Warren hoping they never had to have that conversation again, Eddie wondering why he didn't just let it go to begin with. They both rolled away from each other, pretending to sleep. Neither did. All night.

They woke up separately and found every way to avoid each other. Eddie flew off to school before Warren had even gotten out of the shower. The entire day of classes they sat on opposite sides of the room, the group of friends wondering what happened, no one knowing she was saying at his house, and neither particularly wanting to share the information. Eddie and Warren had no attitudes to anyone, they simply ignored each other and carried on with their day.

After classes were let out the group met in the front courtyard as per usual. Eddie was roped into spending time with them somehow, and they all headed to the mall. Julie and Layla took off shopping while Magenta, Ethan and Lash barricaded themselves in the arcade. Zach, Will, Warren and Eddie sat in the food court drinking sodas and talking.

"Yo, Ed. You should join the district swim team. They pretty good, yo." He tossed his soda into the trash as they made their way to the arcade where the rest were meeting.

"I was actually thinking about getting back into hockey." She tossed her own soda and pulled her pants up a bit, then ran her hand over her short hair.

"You play hockey?"

She glanced at Will and nodded. "I did for a while."

He nodded back. "That's cool."

"What's up guys." Magenta waved them over, as they waited by the exit.

Julie and Ethan were cuddled up to each other, Lash and Layla mocking them off to the side. Eddie almost missed how simple things were with them. So maybe simple wasn't the right word, but she missed how non-life-threatening they were. She missed Will and Zach especially, Julie having come and gone from her thoughts, but not ever sticking around. Ok, so she was cute and sweet and peppy, but the feelings had happened, and then they were over. They all stood around at their cars and laughed and joked, procrastinating on leaving each other to attend to homework or work.

A chill ran down Eddie's spine and she momentarily lost her balance, grabbing the closest thing to her, eyes shutting and rubbing her temple with her free hand.

Warren looked at her hand on his arm, then at her as she stood unsteady. "You ok?"

She nodded and started to take her hand back from his arm. She shook her head a bit and opened her eyes, images of water rushing her vision, merpeople bleeding and beginning to float and ride the waves like dead fish. Decapitated centaurs and satyrs who's legs had been removed and burned. She screamed at the top of her lungs, shutting and squeezing her eyes as tightly as she could, nails digging into Warren's arm, who grabbed her as she fell to the cement. Her scream echoed in the parking lot, all her friends rushing to her.

Her eyes flew open again, catching glimpses of their faces between the splatters of blood filling her vision. "Hawke." She whispered and Warren helped her up. Pain seared through her and she screamed again, the scale tattoo beginning to burn and itch. She tore through the sky, leaving her friends behind her, Warren jumping in his car and racing down the street towards Hawke's without a word to anyone. Eddie flew straight through his closed window, and Hawke jumped as the girl crashed into the opposite wall.

He crossed the room to her in an instant and lifted her head off the floor. "Open your eyes." She shook her head violently, trying to keep the images out. "Open them!" He screamed and she let them fly open. He stared into her human eyes and saw what she saw. He watched the terror and horror the other mystics endured and shared the physical pain the vision brought her, tearing at her stomach and limbs, across her throat, bolts of lighting to the back of her head, fingers being broken, fire burning her body.

Her physical body remained unchanged, but he knew that that didn't matter. The visions stopped as abruptly as they started and Hawke's face came into focus within her sight. She stared into his blackened eyes as he still held her head and lifted her onto the couch.

"Where the water meets the land. Do you hear me?" She was hardly able to nod her head once, not knowing he was Calling to the mystics and not speaking to her. He lifted her and carried her out the door.

Warren knocked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He kicked the door in and saw the shattered windows glass covering the furniture and floor. He searched the entire apartment and found nothing. His hands burst into flame and he walked back out of the apartment. He looked back and forth through the alley, knowing he couldn't find them on his own.

Reviews, please and thanks!

**Alanis Morrisette - Uninvited**


	18. You Don't Feel The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

Warren burst through the Stronghold's door, the entire group of friends pacing back and forth, wondering what was going on, why no one was telling them, and if Warren and Eddie were ok. Out of nowhere Eddie had just started screaming, and fell to the ground. Nothing about her had changed, she didn't look possessed and they thought her only superpower was flight. Maybe they were wrong.

"Warren!" Julie ran over to him as he came into the living room, all their friends following close on her heels. "What's going on, is she ok? What happened?" They all stared at him, some angrily, some worried, some just confused.

"Will, I need your parents locater." He stared at the boy who had once been his worst enemy and had somehow become his best friend, and hoped Will wouldn't ask too many questions. What was he supposed to say?

Will left the room and returned a moment later holding a small flat screen. He handed it over without a moments notice and Warren typed some things in silently. He handed it back and Will looked down at the blank screen, touched the HISTORY button, and saw everything had been erased. He looked back at Warren who knew exactly what he was doing.

"War. Don't lie to me." He stepped closer to the pyrokinetic, the one and only person who didn't ever play games with people, who never lied or cheated at anything. But somehow he thought it was all about to change.

"I can't." Warren turned his back and left the house.

The door shut and Ethan put his sweatshirt on. "Let's go, people." Zach, Lash and Magenta followed suit.

"We can't! Warren will tell us when he's ready." Layla crossed her arms over her chest, Will standing with her.

"Is it Warren we need to worry about, Lay? You saw what happened to Eddie. She just... Collapsed." Magenta and Eddie hadn't been very close, but Maj still considered her one of her friends and wouldn't just sit back while some life-changing event happened to her.

"Yo, Ed's my man, I ain't leavin' her to do nothin' on her own. We gotta go before we lose Warren." Zach grabbed his backpack off the floor, and he, Ethan, Lash and Magenta left the house.

"Will, what do you think?" Layla looked at Will who glanced at Julie. They all grabbed their sweatshirts and followed their friends.

Hawke and Eddie drove out of Maxville and into a small forest that lay just beyond the borders of the city. They followed a firetrail, with Eddie glancing out of the window every so often, seeing gold flashes and dark shadows passing through the trees. She had regained some of her physical energy, but her head still swam when she opened her eyes, her vision feeling like it was growing weaker and weaker every moment.

Hawke parked the car and jumped out. He slowly opened her door and helped her out. She stood, arm wrapped around his neck, eyes shut tight. They tried to walk but she tripped and stumbled over the forest floor. He swept her up and carried her to the narrow sand bank where the ocean met the woods. He lay her down and gathered all his power and energy. She barely opened her eyes to see Hawke Calling to the mystics nearby, both land and water. A sickening white flooded his eyes and his white hair was swept up and flowed and danced above him, like he was standing over a fan.

Eddie closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them again a man with black eyes and long black dread locks stood over her. His skin was dark, not like an African man, but like a shadow. She felt fear rising in her eyes, and she knew he felt it, too. He backed up slowly, and the rest of her vision focused to see he wasn't a man at all. She sat up, Hawke standing at her side and she saw an entire clan of centaurs watching her. Not all dark like the one that stood over her; some were pale, some were olive, some were shadows, but none were the color of human skin. They all had long hair, either braided or dreaded, and all had eyes the color of darkness with pointed teeth, like vampires. And they all watched her.

She turned her head and saw shimmers of deep gold passing all around her making her head dizzy again. When the glimmers stopped, she saw the satyrs. Golden hair of all different shades, light brown eyes peering back at her. Golden skin and golden bodies. Their hair, too, was long, but not braided, just wild. She had never seen either and immediately recognized them both from the drive into the woods, as the shadows and the gold flashes from beyond the trees.

Eddie turned her head and body some more, and saw friendly faces of merfolk sitting as close as they could in the shallow waves without leaving the water. They all smiled gently, and Hawke helped her up.

"How long was I out?" She rubbed her head a little and pulled her button down shirt closed over her wife-beater, knowing how strange she must look to the mystics.

"A while." Hawke put his hand on her shoulder.

Eddie looked at the same shadow centaur. He took a few steps forward, tail flicking around behind him. "What is your name, child?" His voice was deep, but not unkind.

"Eddie." She took a step towards him cautiously.

"I am Cronus." His tail flicked again.

"After the leader of the titans." She looked at him, and he nodded.

"I am the leader of the centaur breed." He gestured galantly to the men behind him. "This is Althaia." The largest of the satyr women stepped forward and bowed her head to Eddie.

"I am the healer." She reached her hand out and brushed Eddie's face gently.

A flash of ice cut through their touch and Althaia screamed, being hurtled back onto her women. Cronus drew his bow and arrow, his clan drawing their swords and bows and all turning to face the threat behind them.

Warren, Julie, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, Zach and Lash all stood in a line, powers at the ready. Warren's hands flickered with fire, Julie's stung with ice. Will hovered in the air above them, Layla's vines circled her feet. Magenta half changed into a black panther, Lash stretched out, Ethan already beginning to camouflage and Zach glowing with his invincibility.

They all drew their powers ready to attack again when Eddie and Hawke stepped in between the groups. "Stop." Eddie held her hand out against them cautiously.

"The humans should not be here." Cronus roared and cocked his arrow back tighter.

Eddie whirled around and put her hand on his bow so he could not fire. "They're my friends, they didn't know." She gently pushed his bow down and he glanced down at her. He let the arrow release from the bow and held them at his side, his clan doing the same.

Althaia stepped forward towards Julie. "You should use your gifts more wisely."

"Come on, Eddie. We're going." Will flew towards her and tried to grab her, but Hawke stood in his way, eyes blazing a dark, angry black.

"You need to leave, Super. You're not welcome here." His hair grew wild, nails turned black and Eddie felt the energy surrounding the precog.

"Everyone stop!" She shouted once, voice cracking and everyone looked at her, dropping their defenses and waiting. She turned to the merpeople. "Hydra, what happened to me? Why did I get that vision? I'm not telepathic or clairvoyant."

The mermaid scooped some water onto her arms and watched Eddie come closer. "It was sent to you. To show you what could happen. I don't know who sent it. My gifts, while they are stronger than the rest, do not range that far. I, too, am not clairvoyant."

"So it was a warning?" Eddie knelt over and stared the leader of the merfolk in her eyes.

Hydra nodded. "I believe so."

"I'm not a--" She bent closer to the water, her mystic friend rising to meet her just enough. "I'm not a super, am I?" Hydra smiled proudly.

"What did you see, small one?" Althaia walked over, her hooves gently brushing the water.

"Death. All of mystics all over the world. Burned, slaughtered. There was so much blood." Eddie looked at Althaia, and the fawn-woman felt the fear coursing through the teen's body.

Althaia looked back towards Cronus. Cronus looked at Hawke. "You will take care of her, Hawke." He stomped his hooves hard, and everyone felt the earth crack beneath them, the supers grabbing onto each other.

Cronus turned back to the waiting centaurs and satyrs. "The one called Eddie will return to the super world with Hawke. Do you protest?" The centaurs and satyrs were silent. "Do you agree?" Everyone roared and stomped their hooves on the sand, tails flicking behind them. Cronus looked at the superpowered teens who still held their powers at the ready. "You are not to return here. If you do, we will take no hesitation in permanently removing you." His deep voice rumbled and sent chills through all their seemingly small bodies. Cronus was one and a half of Warren's height, and took pleasure in looking down at the humans. He reared on his hind legs and the centaurs returned to the woods.

Althaia reached her hand out to Eddie and helped the girl up from the water. "He does not mean to be so crude. He does not know any other way."

Eddie pulled her pants up a bit and looked at the beautiful satyr woman. "I thought all mystics hated humans. Why didn't you attack my friends?"

Althaia smiled gently. "No, child. The satyrs are a healing and nurturing breed, we take no comfort in causing harm to others. Not even humans. Hawke will protect you. Hydra will not be far, and neither shall we." She stroked Eddie's face once more before backing away slowly taking her clan with her, becoming no more than a glimmer in the woods again.

Eddie looked at Hawke who stood close by, having words with Hydra. She turned to her friends who still held their defenses in place, staring at the merpeople who paid them no mind. She went to her friends slowly, taking each step carefully.

"You're all idiots." She looked at Warren especially.

"I went to Hawke's. You weren't there." He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

Eddie did the same. "Oh. So you thought to chase after us was the best idea."

Warren took a step closer to her, his stare bore into hers. "In case you forgot, you've known Hawke for a week. Why should you trust him? Why should I?"

Eddie opened to her to speak when Hawke interrupted. "It's time to leave." He looked only at Eddie, ignoring the rest.

"We were talking." Warren's hands lit again and only then did Hawke return his stare.

"You are not my concern, boy. Get out of our way." The group gasped as his eyes folded from their deep purple to a harsh black.

"Boy? Who are you calling boy?" Warren stepped in until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Both of you cut it out." Eddie raised herself into the sky so she was taller than both.

"Eddie!" She turned to face the water where Hydra waved to her frantically. "Eddie, Lektra... She's been taken!" Eddie and Hawke ran to the waves, Eddie crashing in, Hawke standing at the shore.

Eddie looked back at Hawke. "I will wait here, I cannot enter their domain." He spoke with a properness that no super or civilian could, and Eddie nodded.

"What happened?" Eddie looked at Hydra, who's eyes had glazed white as she glimpsed Lektra's pain. Eddie waded into the water waist deep before she stripped off her shirt and bra, followed by her pants and shoes. She tossed them all onto the shore behind her, where her friends had migrated. They stood at the waters edge with Hawke and watched Eddie undress.

Warren stepped into the water and grabbed Eddie's arm and she turned her head alone, careful not to bare her body to all her friends.

"One of the mystic merpeople I'm friends with. Hydra says she was taken." Warren looked at the mermaid with the white eyes and deep blue hair. "I have to go help find her."

Warren looked at Hydra and saw the pain on her face. "What can I do?" He looked at Eddie, who's entire expression changed. She glanced behind Warren to Hawke, before letting her eyes land on Warren's once more. "Go into the forest and find Althaia and Cronus. Hawke, Call them. Do something. Tell them... Tell them it's started. I have to go." She pulled her arm back from Warren, who reluctantly let go.

She took a deep breath and stared up into the setting sun, and let the water rush over her body. The scaled tattoo began to tingle and felt the ripple of the waves cover her entire body. She felt the scarlet fins push their way through her skin and burst out of her arms, and she felt the water encompass her feet and legs, letting the water carry her weight. She turned back around to face her friends once the transformation was finished. She looked at Hawke who held his breath as he saw the scarlet red her eyes had taken.

"Tell them everything." She dove under, all her friends gasping and screaming seeing her fin follow her under.

Ok, one more to go for now.

**Gavin Rossdale - Adrenaline**


	19. Raining In My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

They sat on the beach for hours well into the night, Hawke silent, Cronus and Althaia pacing, the supers confused and stunned. Althaia would touch her hooves to the water once in a while, sending a white shimmer through the water. Cronus and Hawke did not enter nor touch the water in any capacity. Warren stood at the water's edge, sometimes wading farther out hoping Eddie and Hydra would return. After too long of the back and forth he left the water completely and stood alone at the edge.

Althaia joined him shortly after. She looked at him curiously, touching his face as if she'd never seen a man or a human before. She cocked her head to the side. "You have a beautiful soul, child." He looked at her large golden brown eyes that watched him with nothing but affection. While the centaurs were large, beastly men, the satyr women were all moderately sized, Althaia being no taller than Warren himself.

"Can you feel any of them? Are they ok?" He looked back out at the water.

"She is fine. They are coming home."

"Did they find her?" He looked back at the satyr woman who shook her head sadly. "Why do you hate us so much? I mean, the mystics. Not you, specifically." Warren watched her as she turned back to him to face the supers, Hawke and Cronus.

She began to walk back towards them, and he left the waters edge to follow her. "Do you know where you all came from?" All the teens looked up at the fawn-woman, some shook their heads, others still sat in shock at the creature. "There have always been people with power. The mystics, we--" She gesture to herself and the two men. "have always existed. You, the super generation, your grand-parents, great grand-parents... They were born of us. We are ancient. We always have been, we will always be. But not all of us were born with four legs, fins or clairvoyant gifts. Some gifts manifested differently, and they bore offspring with different gifts, and so did they. But they all came from us.

"The supers, as you call them, pushed the mystics out of their world once their origins had been forgotten. They thought we were simply creatures, that we had no meaning. So we left, retreated to the forests and the oceans where we were left in peace. And soon after, we were forgotten entirely. The only ones that remained in the heart of your world, were the clairvoyants. They call themselves the precognitives." She bowed her head to Hawke. "They alone were able to survive in your world, keeping contact and links with the rest of us. We grow fewer each year, some are hunted as sport in far corners of the world, and some of us simply die before they are able to bear offspring."

Warren spoke first. "You said you will always be, though. If you're going extinct..." He trailed off, not wanting to offend her.

"Extinct. I do not like that word." She looked at him, brow tense.

"I'm sorry, I-- If your people are dying, how will you always be?"

"We have found our direct ancestors in your generation, child. We have found a daughter of the fins, a son of the centaurs, a daughter of the satyrs, and Hawke the son of clairvoyants."

"I don't understand." Warren frowned and shook his head, the group mirroring his facial expression.

"Mystics born to supers. Men and women with power originating in our essence. Hawke was the first found. The first true mystic to be born in over a thousand years."

Everyone was silent for what felt like the longest moment of their lives until Warren understood. "Eddie."

Althaia smiled and hoofed the sand. "They have been born with marks of their gifts. Their powers change them, they do not change their powers." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Her tattoo." Hawke grunted.

Warren uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides, trying not to strangle the white-haired precog. "You know she's a mystic because of a tattoo?"

"She was born with it." Hawke stepped in and Althaia reached her arm out to stop him.

"That doesn't mean anything, though. It's just a tattoo, and she said she got it for her eighteenth birthday." The pyro's patience were slipping, and he was not getting the answer he wanted.

Hawke took a deep, frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Althaia continued for him. " She lied. The mark is a sign of her clan. As we have them for ours, she has one for hers." Althaia lifted her left arm, showing the group the inside of her forearm bearing an olive branch, then looking at Cronus who bore his, showing them his spear. "The new mystics have different marks than we do." She nodded to Hawke next, who lift his shirt off his left shoulder, showing a tattoo of Alpha and Omega. Althaia continued before anyone could question her. "She is our daughter of the fins. How she retains human form, I do not know. There are supers that contain the ability to transform into merpeople. But she is not one of them.

"Her visions today were that of the other mystics. The calirvoyants will have complete images and scenes, but the others will only have fragments and pieces. It's not a coincidence that she is a mermaid who has sight." Althaia nodded and Cronus huffed.

"Who are the others? The son of the centaurs and daughter of the satyrs? Where are they?" Will spoke and broke the silence.

Cronus huffed again and stepped forward. "You do not need to know, human."

Althaia trotted to him, and put her hand on his broad shoulder, calming him. "They have been found across the seas. The son in Greece, the daughter in Italy. They now rest in Ireland, waiting for us to Call them."

"What's started?" Layla stood and looked at Althaia. "Eddie said to tell you something had started."

"You are a strong one. Of heart and soul." Althaia stepped closer to Layla, and stroked her cheek as she had done to Warren and Eddie.

"Please tell us. We need to know." Layla watched Althaia's eyes harden, a glimpse of fear and anger passed through them.

"The one you call Eddie had visions of our deaths. All of our deaths. Murders and slaughters of the mystics." She took her hand from Layla's face and turned her back – and hindquarters – to them all. "There are still many supers that know of us and remember us. They want to quicken our passing." She turned to face them again and looked at Warren. "Until we are extinct. There were – What do you call them?"

Hawke answered, knowing what Althaia meant to tell them. "There were riots all over the world in super prisons, not just in Maxville. A lot of villains got out, we don't know how many and we don't know if they're connected to what's coming for us, but it wasn't until after they riots that we started having visions and signs about our deaths."

"We believe they are coming. Be it by accident that they find us, or because they intend to, they will try to bring death to our kind." Althaia nestled one of her hooves into the sand momentarily and paced again.

Lash and Zach stood. "We won't let them." Cronus, Hawke and Althaia's eyes all went to Zach.

"You would risk your lives for us, human?" Cronus furrowed his brow and flicked his tail.

"Yes." Julie stood next. "For you. For Eddie."

Althaia watched Cronus as he thought on the small, seemingly insignificant humans in front of them. "You will fight your own kind. And I cannot promise you that you all shall live to see the end." His voice rumbled and stirred, vibrating through their bodies.

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Ethan and Magenta stood last.

The eight young supers stood before the monstrosity of a centaur, the gentle satyr and the cold precog.

"On one condition." All eyes went to Julie. She looked at Hawke. "You _have _to take a shower."

Althaia smiled and Cronus reared on his hind legs. "She speaks true, young one. Your stench turns my stomach." Cronus huffed at the precog, who's eyes flashed a humorous purple.

"They have returned." Althaia turned to face the water, and Warren rushed towards it with Eddie's clothes.

She swam in as close as she could and dressed herself behind the privacy of Cronus's massive body. She walked around him when finished and looked at her friends.

The merpeople had confirmed it was the supers that were coming. While they were not the mystic precogs, they had powerful ways of surviving, and she knew her friends volunteered to help the mystics. Before she even asked, she knew. She just wasn't sure if they understood what they were volunteering for.

She wasn't sure Warren understood what he was volunteering for.

Let me know what you think??

**Staind - Epiphany**


	20. Cry Out and Wait For Your Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

Night had passed and morning rose, the entire group having not returned home once since the day before. The sun was beginning to rise, and they all needed showers and new clothes.

The eight supers and Eddie waited in Hawke's apartment while he showered and changed. Julie sat awkwardly on the dirty couch, while Ethan and Layla read parts of Hawke's manuscripts that were tattered and ripped lying around the small living area. The rest sat and talked about everything they just learned.

"So you didn't know that you're a mystic?" Magenta leaned back in a chair as Eddie sat on Hawke's desk and shook her head.

"I knew mystics couldn't take human form so that was that." She shrugged, her friends having almost forgotten that she was as passive as Warren.

"The supers that broke out, do we know who?" Warren looked at her, and she shook her head.

"No." She lied, remembering her promise to her father.

"And we're really just supposed to sit back and do nothing? Your friend was taken today, by no one knows who." Lash was getting frustrated, and everyone suspected he feared Gwen's escape.

"That's what Cronus said." Will didn't know what else to say.

The sat silent for just a moment before Hawke entered the room. Layla, Julie and Magenta were all taken aback by his handsome face. He dressed in all black, his hair plaited in a long white braid down his back, beard shaved and gone. His purple eyes glinted darkly, and even if no one had known anything about him, they all would have known he was incredibly powerful. Layla, Julie and even Magenta tried not to swoon over the handsome precog, Eddie just liked the fact that he smelled like a person again.

He glanced at Layla and Ethan holding his papers and his eyes flew to Eddie, who merely shrugged. "Don't touch my things." He grabbed his papers back from them and shoved them in a drawer, took a deep breath and turned around the face them, his long braid resting on his shoulder, draping down his front. "Did you have a plan, or were you just invading my home for fun?"

"'Ey, man, you gotta relax. We just chillin'." Zach smiled and clapped him on the back. Hawke fought down his rage and opened the front door.

"You're supposed to be watching us, remember?" Julie stood and put her hands on her hips and Hawke took another deep breath.

"I am supposed to be watching Eddie. Not you." He held the door open. "I'll babysit all of you if I have to, but not in my home."

They all filed out and made their way to the sidewalk. "I need to change before school. I smell horrible." Layla made a face and most nodded.

"We all do, actually." Ethan checked his watch. "Meet at school? We have time to change and do whatever." They all nodded and said their goodbyes.

Hawke followed Warren and Eddie to Warren's house, clearly unhappy that he had to spend time with the pyrokinetic. They stopped at the front door when they noticed Hawke stayed on the sidewalk.

"Everything ok?" Eddie watched him as he looked down the street and Warren opened the door.

"I have some things to take care of." He didn't look back at them once as he went down the street, disappearing around the corner.

Eddie paid no attention to it and followed Warren inside the house. She slept a few minutes while Warren was in the shower, waking up to the smell of cologne. She rolled over onto her stomach, and saw Warren buckling his belt. He looked down at her and saw her staring at his face.

"What's up?" He finished his belt and sat on his bed to put his boots on.

"Why did you have to get involved?" She sat up off the ground and pulled her t-shit off.

He stopped and looked at her. "Shouldn't you be saying thank you?"

"For what, Warren? For sticking your big ass nose in my shit? Yeah, thanks, man." She stood up and kicked her shoes off, not realizing they had still been on.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." He mumbled to himself.

"I couldn't agree more." She grabbed her towel off her pile and went for the door when he slammed it shut and stood in her way.

"What's your issue? I didn't know what was going on, you just disappeared, and I tried to help." He crossed his arms across his chest and refused to move.

Eddie mimicked his example, towel flung over her shoulder. "I didn't ask for your help, I didn't ask you for anything other than to crash on your floor. You need to stop invading my personal life, Warren."

"I was trying to be a friend."

"What, getting involved where you're not wanted is being a friend?" She was beginning to lose her patience with him, why didn't he ever let shit go? "Look, it's already done, so just move and let me shower."

They stared at each a moment more before he stepped out of the way and she exited quickly, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Warren pulled his shirt on and finished with his shoes. Just beginning to get his school books together, Eddie came back into the room. He looked up, gulping at her slightly shear wife beater and towel around her waist. He could be as pissed off with her as he wanted, didn't change the fact that he was still completely enamored by her.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me? Every fucking time I look at you, you're staring at me. What's the problem?" She stood in front of him, arms dropped at her sides, back hunched, hands tense and face angry.

Of all things he thought she'd say or notice, he never thought his staring would be one of them. She was used to people staring, and she didn't ever give away that she saw him. He guessed it was just a pissed off female thing to let all the shit that annoys them out. He walked over to her and stood a few inches from her face.

She looked up at him, confused and ever so slightly anxious. He gently wrapped his arms around her and felt her entire body tense even more, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. She stared up at him and opened her mouth to speak, arms plastered to her sides, stiff. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it.

"Why are you touching me?" She stared at him and felt his hot breath on her nose.

He bent his neck down enough that he was able to kiss her softly, just once. She stood unmoved, eyes wide. She didn't kiss him back, and he didn't expect her to, but he still didn't stop himself. He moved back from her and took his school bag, leaving her frozen in the center of his room.

As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

-Sorry it took so long to it wasn't too bad...! And I apologize for the lack of distinction between the writing and the comments and stuff, the site isn't letting me separate anything. =\

**Sarah McLachlan - Stupid**


	21. Sweet Little Lies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High._

The day felt like it would never end, the group sticking together and all unsure which supers to trust, or if they even mattered in the grand scheme of things. Somewhere in the midst of the day and classes, Hawke showed up on campus. Eddie and Julie saw him pass by their classroom in the direction of Principal Power's office, glanced at each other, and Julie gently squeezed Eddie's hand. Eddie squeezed back, and Warren's face popped into her mind. The rest of the class went by slowly, an announcement over the loud speaker telling all the students to report to the gym after their class. Everyone began assembling in the gymnasium shortly after, Principal Powers, the rest of the teaching staff and Hawke waiting impatiently.

Everyone settled in, most of the girls staring at Hawke and blushing or fainting or pulling down their shirts and hiking up their skirts. Hawke ignored them all and watched Eddie sit down with her friends. A searing pain soaring into her mind as his voice echoed in her head.

_The bureau has instructed me to inform the school of the riots._

She clenched her hands, gripping the plastic of the bleachers, not realizing how much harder it was to communicate through mystical power than it had been to respond to Daisy's telepathy.

_You went to the bureau? I thought supers didn't like mystics._

She watched him as his eyes darkened just a little bit more and a smooth, incriminating smile crept onto his lips.

_I can be extremely persuasive. Cronus and Althaia have instructed me to be in contact with the bureau. They need to know that this is not just about us dying, but about everyone. Including them._

Eddie nodded outright, only Julie noticing.

"Everything ok?" She put her hand on Eddie's shoulder, who's eyes immediately darted to look at the blond.

"Yeah, Hawke was just filling me in on some stuff." Eddie looked at the girl who tried to smile, her hand moving from her shoulder to her knee. Eddie focused back on the principal who was settling everyone down, and Ethan remained oblivious to his girlfriends touches.

"As some of you may remember-"

"Shh guys. Powers." Ethan tapped his friends and pointed down to the group of adults.

"Hawke's here, too." Magenta nodded in his direction and they were all quiet.

"As some of you may remember," Powers started again, "About a month ago, there was a mass riot at the Maxville High Security Super Prison. We have just received word that multiple villains have escaped." Gasps and shrieks came from all over the gym. "As such, I want everyone here to be fully aware of their environments at all times. We do not know who has escaped, and we should all be twice as careful from now on until we are informed of their re-capture. Not many of us have the ability to know when they are near."

Principal Powers looked at Eddie and her friends and gestured towards the entrance to the gym as the rest of the student body erupted in worry and panic.

Eddie and the supers met Principal Powers and Hawke just outside the entrance as Boomer and the rest of the staff tried to calm the student body.

They all stood awkwardly in the hallway with their tense principal and the handsome mystic. Powers looked all the students up and down until her eyes landed on Eddie, the only one who was looking at her. "You're staying at Mr. Peace's, I've been told."

Warren's gaze shot off the floor, along with everyone else's as Eddie nodded. "Yes, ma'am. My father requested it before he left to find the escapees."

Principal Powers nodded in thought as Hawke crossed his arms indignantly. "And Mr. Hawke-"

"No mister. Just Hawke." He interrupted the woman abruptly, and she abided by his demand with a strict glare.

"Hawke has been asked to watch over you as well?" Eddie nodded. "By whom?"

Hawke and Eddie looked at each other, neither knowing what to say or how to explain the situation without saying too much or sounding crazy. While the bureau had files on the mystics and the origins of the super community, few others did. There were some supers who had been told tales of them, others had witnessed first hand experiences, but not many actually believed any of it was real.

"A friend." Hawke stopped Eddie's train of though sharply, giving the principal an eye that told her not to test him.

She nodded again. "I don't know who this friend is, but I am instructing you to look after the rest, as well."

Hawke dropped his arms to his side, his eyes beginning to take an angry black, his finger nails changing color, and his braid flowing in the absent wind. "I do not take orders from your kind."

Principal Powers frowned slightly, a deep confusion settling on her aging face. "My kind?" She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"He means women. He doesn't take orders from women. He's got that old school mentality." Zach cut in unexpectedly, shifting all the attention to himself in an effort to distract Powers from Hawke's attitude. She nodded unconvinced and turned on her heel, sweeping down the hallway without another word.

"Didn't know you were so quick to think on your feet." Eddie looked at him thankfully and he shrugged.

"Least I could do. Let's get outa here before everyone comes out." He motioned back to the gym doors behind them and they all scurried towards the front of the school.

**Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies**


	22. Humiliation, Reincarnation, Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

The entire group went back to Warren's house seeing as Eddie was apparently staying there. Hawke attempted to leave them at the front door, but somehow, like Eddie, was guilted and roped into joining them inside. Warren had no objections, as the only issue he had with the mystic was his attitude. They filed inside the small house and nestled themselves in the living room, on couch and floor.

All of them had been at Warren's house at some point or another always shocking them with how light and clean and beautiful it was. But after having met Heather on multiple occasions, it didn't surprise any of them in the least anymore. They sat around trying to talk about anything other than the upcoming war, Hawke looking at the knick-knacks and photos around the room. He didn't touch a thing, keeping his hands clasped behind his back, but his eyes showed his curiosity. Magenta looked up at the mystic as his long braid brushed her neck as she shifted her position on the floor. She flicked it out of the way, and he looked down to see her trying not to touch it.

He pulled it away from her, and draped it over his shoulder, nodding his head to her in apology. She nodded back and he kept moseying on forward. He inspected the entire house, never touching a thing, afraid he would be more human for touching their plagued lives.

Hawke returned to the living room and in the blink of an eye Heather had opened the door and Hawke had gathered his powers, creating a force of energy between the palms of his hands sending it soaring towards the super. Before any of the teens knew it, Heather grabbed the energy, dropping her groceries and sent the shot back at him hitting the mystic in his chest, his body reabsorbing the energy he had used to create the ball.

Instantly, Warren jumped up and tackled Hawke, fists aflame, throwing hard punches at his perfect white skin. The flame did not scorch him, or burn him, or even singe him. Heather reached forward and tried to pull her son off the man, failing miserably and losing her balance to fall on Will and Zach who had jumped up to help. Eddie and Ethan went for Warren and pried him off, Lash wrapping his arms around the pyrokinetic, who tried to burn his flames hotter but not marking the stretchable super.

"Don't you ever touch my mother, you sack of shit!" Warren fought against Lash's bonds, but was unable to get free.

Heather watched the mystic as he stood and straightened his black coat, then looked at the small blond woman, who's arms were crossed over her chest, much the way her son stood on a daily basis.

"You were unharmed by my gifts." Hawke watched the woman as she raised an eyebrow, and said nothing. "I am Hawke." He bowed his head slightly as the group of teenagers stood utterly confused as his behavior, Warren still fighting against Lash.

"Someone explain, maybe?" Julie put her hands on her hips and all eyes stayed on Hawke who continued to watch Heather.

"Please relax." Hawke stepped forward, eyes focused in hers and he dove into her mind, sifting through bits of information and memories and faces until he came onto the forgotten file in the dusty corners of her memory. He took them into himself and returned to the present, letting his mind regain physical control of his body. Heather stumbled back at the release of pressure in her head and watched Hawke as his eyes glazed over white, unidentified words flowing through them. Heather stood staring at Hawke, entirely unchanged by his venture into her mind.

Hawke turned his attention to Warren, requesting Lash to let him go. Lash cautiously let go of him, everyone launching themselves at Warren as he tried to attack Hawke again. Hawke held Warren in a wall of energy – of course, no one noticed that the precog was using physical powers – keeping the pyro still as the mystic stepped closer. He took a deep breath and Eddie stepped forward as Hawke dove into Warren's mind again, remembering what had happened the last time.

Hawke had more trouble navigating Warren's mind, as he had not had enough time to organize his thoughts and emotions as his mother had; a trait Hawke knew was age-related, and not just because Warren was an immature, arrogant child. Hawke searched through all the bits and pieces in Warren's mind, organizing and chronologically listing the things he stumbled on as he went. He found nothing related to his mothers file, and drew himself back from Warren's mind.

He let the wall down, and Warren fell from his position, collapsing on the ground. None of his friends moved to help him, as they had no idea what Hawke was doing or why he was doing it. Eddie alone had figured out that Heather knew something about the mystic world and Hawke was trying to discover to what extent.

He watched as Warren struggled to regain his balance, his legs not working properly enough to stand steadily. "What'd you- What'd you do-" He collapsed again losing consciousness, Heather standing over her son still watching Hawke.

"You are of our blood."

Heather nodded her head. "My father had blood of the forest, Warren has it too. He is a guardian of the centaurs."

Hawke looked down at the wilted boy at her feet and sighed to himself. What was the world coming to giving such wonderful gifts to such an ass of a human.

**I know it's confusing, I'm sorry! I have so much I need to say and explain and can't get it all out the way it should be.**

**__****Citizen Cope - Let the Drummer Kick**  



	23. You Are Not Permitted To Leave

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post, I've had major writer's block about this story. Here are a few chapters, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

Everyone sat around silently as Warren lay on the couch still unconscious. Hawke and Heather hadn't said anymore, both wanting to speak to Warren once he was awake. Will and Ethan had taken to making dinner while they rest had made phone calls to each others parents saying it was going to be a long night of studying and that they'd all be home late. Eddie had gone to Warren's room to change, taking as long as possible before she had to go back into the real world. She looked at her painting of the satyr that still lay on Warren's desk.

She sat on his bed momentarily, looking down at the pillow next to her, and drew her feet off the ground, bringing her knees to her chest, and curled into a fetal position on the fluffy black comforter. She closed her eyes for just a minute and felt Warren Calling out to her. They flew open again and she walked the few feet to the living room and stood over Warren. Hawke and Heather made no motion to get up, but both looked at Eddie as she came in.

"You ok, man?" She shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket as Warren sat up.

"My head hurts." He shot Hawke a glance and then looked at Eddie. "I dreamt..."

"I heard." She looked over at Hawke who stood up smooth like the wind.

He paced over to the fireplace, and Warren ignited it instantly. The mystic turned his back to the fire calmly and looked at the young pyro. "Before the supers turned away from the ancient mystics, there was a short period of time when gifts of earth, water, air and fire protected them." Hawke glanced at Layla, who frowned at him. "They were the supers that held control over those gifts; they were Guardians." Everyone sat silently and Heather stood and went to Hawke. They looked at each other briefly and Hawke resumed his speech. "Althaia and Cronus have long since lost their faith that the Guardians still existed. They have not come forward for mystics for a thousand years, let alone shown themselves at all; not until three years ago. You see, they still existed. Their line of decendents still walked the earth, they were simply unaware of their duties.

"Heather's father was a guardian of fire, as such so is Warren. Just the same as Layla is a guardian of earth, Julie of water, and Will of air. Just as all of you are. Heather did her best to orchestrate your meeting and bonding so this day would come when the Guardians reclaimed their duties."

"My power isn't water, it's ice. I'm not what you're looking for." Julie crossed her arms and popped her hip.

Hawke looked at the blond girl and went towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder; the first purposeful touch he had ever had with a super of any kind. "The gifts manifested in different ways. You are what I say. You are no less human, no less super, no more mystic. But your gifts are what they are to protect us." He dropped his hand and looked at Lash. "You cannot be burned by fire." Lash nodded, understanding immediately. "You camouflage with the earth first and foremost, protecting it's inhabitants." Ethan frowned but nodded. "Your gifts of phasing and indestructibility are that of air and wind." Zach smiled proudly as Hawke turned to Magenta. "And you are a messenger of the earth itself. The precogs are that of air, satyrs of the earth, merpeople of the water, and centaurs-" He looked back at Warren. "-of fire."

Hawke turned back to the fireplace as Heather looked at the group of teenagers. "You are the first group of Guardians to know their gifts in a very long time. It's why you are so compassionate and so loyal. It's why you offered to help the mystics."

Warren stood cautiously and went to his mother, engulfing her in a hug. It didn't matter why she hadn't told him sooner, or if she knew more than what had just been said. Warren had known from the minute he saw Cronus that something was different. "Did Grandad know all this?"

She shook her head. "No. He knew that he had a strong power and knew it was his duty to use it to protect the innocent. He just didn't know which innocent. It wasn't until after his death that I learned of all this. I sought precogs from all over the world to locate you all, and they all steered your families here. None of you were born here except Warren, Will and Layla. But you needed to be together. Guardians are strongest together."

"You aren't one, Mrs. P?" Lash scratched his head.

She shook her own. "No, I am not."

"I thought Hawke was the first precog for years." Magenta sat on the arm of a chair. "None of this makes sense." She rubbed her temple.

Hawke returned to the fireplace. "I am the first true precog. There are others, but they are tainted by humanity. My gifts are pure; untouched by mortality. As are Eddie's."

"I don't understand." Eddie took her hands out of her pockets and looked down at her shoes as Hawke faced her. "If I'm who everyone thinks, the fourth one they're looking for, shouldn't I be a mermaid alone? I walk on the ground everyday, and I can fly, remember?"

Hawke went to Eddie gently, standing just above her, hand on her shoulder in a much more intimate fashion than he had done with Julie. "Mystic gifts work in mysterious ways, Eddie. You are what they say; I have Seen it. Just as you can fly, I was given gifts of telekinetic energy. The mystics now are not the same as they were at the start of ouir creation. They have evolved, as life is prone to."

"But I shouldn't be human. Hydra told me. Merpeople die if they touch the earth, just like precogs die if they touch the ocean." She felt a shiver run down her spine and looked at the door, walking towards it before anyone knew.

"Eddie." Hawke took a step closer as Eddie opened it.

A man in a crisp black suit stood solemnly on the other end. His eyes were sad as he looked at the boyish girl in front of him. "Eddie Slater. Your father told me I could find you here."

Eddies hand dropped from the doorknob. "My dad? Is he-" She stopped at the expression on his face. "He's gone."

The man looked at the ground. "I am truly sorry. He was one of the best men I've ever known."

"Who did it." She felt her skin burn, already knowing the answer.

"I can't-" He shook his head as he looked back at up at her.

She grabbed him by the neck, dragging him inside the door and pinning him to the wall, forearm cut against his throat, hand pinning one of his wrists against the wall, opposite knee pinning his opposite arm flat. She held him above her, his feet dangling, eyes beginning to itch with hard tears. "Tell me."

Hawke took a step forward. "Baron Battle."

Every breath in the room was caught, the silence choking on itself. Eddie dropped the agent.

The fire in the fireplace went out and Warren stared at the man in the suit as he bowed his head slightly to Eddie and left. Eddie stared at the empty doorway, unable to move to close the door. Hawke swiftly crossed the room and closed it for her, put his hand on her shoulder and gently tried to lead her back to the group. She turned around and her eyes immediately landed on Warren who stood stone still staring at her.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, face as expressionless and blank as her own and he left for his bedroom, leaving Heather shaking. Will stood by her, hand soothingly rubbing her back. He had never seen the woman he'd come to know as a second mother so upset, and he began to feel a pang of hatred toward Baron.

_**The Postal Service - This Place is a Prison**_


	24. It's Like A Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

"So, let's go through this one more time." Lash was frustrated. They all were. "The mystics were the first super-whatevers." Hawke nodded. "They had Guardians which were direct decendents of themselves with powers linked to the elements that protected them, but when the mystics and even the Guardians began to give birth to supers with _other_ powers, the Guardians left them behind to join society." Hawke nodded again. "Some supers and Guardians remembered the mystics and passed on the knowledge to their kids or whatever, and the Super Bureau has files obviously, but for the most part they became legends and folklore." Hawke nodded again.

"And some supers got parts of original mystic powers like telepaths from precogs, and elementals like the Guardians." Magenta looked at Hawke who nodded. "But true mystics are born with tattoos of their species or breed or whatever, like you and your symbol things." He nodded again. "And the only real difference between your power as a mystic and your power as a telepath is that you're immortal." Hawke frowned and opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off. "Ok, not really, but for the purpose of recap conversation, is that right?" He nodded again slowly. "And we're Guardians and not just supers because you say so." Magenta folded her arms and Hawke went to open his mouth again, and was cut off again.

"And the mystics are all over the world." Julie confirmed, more for herself than anyone else.

"Yes, but they originated in Greece before migrating here. It's why Althaia and Cronus are named in Greek." Ethan had been taking notes the entire time, trying to keep everything straight.

"And the first line of direct decendents from the mystics have been found after over a thousand years. The centaur and satyr are in Ireland, and Hawke is here and-" Layla stopped short, and everyone was quiet again. Hawke looked down the hallway towards Warren's room, where Eddie had disappeared to shortly after Warren himself. "I wonder how they're doing." Layla brought her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch, and Lash put a comforting arm around her.

Eddie and Warren sat on his bed, a few feet between them as they stared at the wall across from them. Neither knew what to say to the other. Warren's father had killed Eddie's. Eddie was trying not to hold Warren accountable for Baron's actions, especially knowing how much Warren hated Baron himself. They sat for what seemed like hours. Maybe it had been, maybe it had only been minutes.

Warren stiffly turned his head to look at Eddie, who was still motionless. He turned back to face the wall, and they continued to sit.

_**Saliva - Always**_


	25. A Reality Paved In Gold

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in forever; just been super duper busy. Hopefully I'll be able to get a couple more chapters up soon, though! Thanks for bearing with me, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

Warren and Eddie hadn't said a single thing to each other since the day before when they found out that Baron had killed Chance. They hadn't left Warren's room since the day before when Warren's belief that Baron was nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer had been confirmed.. They hadn't moved since the day before when Eddie had had to say goodbye to her father forever.

They still sat on his bed the next morning. They heard the front door open and close multiple times down the hallway, and heard their friends say goodbye to each other. They heard Heather and Hawke speaking as softly as they could about Baron and the war that was coming, and still they didn't move. They couldn't move.

The sun had fallen and the sun had risen, school had started and Heather had not come knocking. They heard her leave for work, and Warren finally stood up minutes after.

Eddie looked up at him, and through all the things that had happened since he'd known her, through the tears and the pain of the last few days, he had never seen her more vulnerable than at that moment. Guess she wasn't as passive as they all thought.

"Going to the bathroom. Be right back." He couldn't look in her eyes, he had tried and he just couldn't do it. His father was the reason hers was dead. His pathetic, waste of a father; a poor excuse for a human being. A person that didn't deserve to have powers of any kind, had taken Eddie's father from her. And he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't kick or scream or yell. He couldn't throw a tantrum or cry about how much he hated Baron. Because the truth of the matter was, Warren wasn't surprised in the least.

He went back into his room, Eddie standing at the windowsill looking through the blinds to the sunny street. He closed the door and stood by it. What was he supposed to do now? She let the blinds close again, and the room became as dark as the night before; neither wanted to be in the light. Her head dropped and she turned around to face him.

"We need to talk."

Warren's chest rose as he took a deep breath. Just go with it. "I'm sor-—"

"You kissed me."

Warren stopped breathing. Completely. His mouth stood frozen mid-word, the air in the room, hell, the air in the house all froze. "What?" He felt a rising red on his face, and didn't know it was a blush or anger.

"You heard me." She looked up at him, vulnerability gone and replaced with her never-failing blank expression.

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her defiantly.

"Yes, actually. It is. Chance is dead. Baron will pay. Why did you put your face on mine." She crossed her arms in a perfect mirror image of the boy across from her.

He stood and stared at her, knowing she wouldn't back down and knowing he did it to himself. "Yes, yes I did." Because being a smart ass was really going to help.

"Did you wanna explain that or what?"

"No, not necessarily." Warren shook his head non-chalant, and Eddie nodded slowly, clenching her jaw.

"Was it supposed to mean something?" Warren raised an eyebrow and Eddie's face paled.

"No. I just don't know why you'd do it. You know I'm gay." She folded her arms tighter across her chest, and Warren felt the pit of his stomach flip-flop.

"So you are, then." He tried to be as unreadable as he could, but was pretty sure he was failing.

Eddie frowned. "Am what?"

"Gay."

She almost choked on the air she was breathing. "Are you shitting me, Warren?" She dropped her arms and gestured to herself. "How did you miss that?"

"Were you into Julie?" He leaned back against the door, somehow knowing she was going to go for an exit.

She leaned back against the windowsill, suddenly uncomfortable that she had no where to go. "Is that your business?" He shook his head and continued to watch her. "Whatever dude, you have issues."

He was amazed at how fast she was able to ignore the fact that her dad was dead by the hand of his own dad, and jump back into everyday life. But then, after the past few days he welcomed some good teenaged drama and angst.

She walked over to him and pulled at the doorknob behind him. "Try moving, maybe?"

Now was so not the time to play. "Why?" But that didn't mean he wouldn't. He tried to hide a coy smile as she stared up at him in shock and anger.

"Move your fat ass, Warren." She pulled at the knob again.

He glanced down at his ass instantly then back at her. "My ass is nice. Don't talk about my ass."

Now, with adrenaline pumping in the midst of a brawl, yeah, she may have been able to take him. She was spry, and tall and strong. But he was still taller and stronger, so dead weight against her was a no-go. "How bout you just go sit on your little bed and brood some more, ok?" She tried pulling at the knob one more time.

Warren moved in front of it and stepped in closer to her, looking down at her directly above her face. "Me? _You_ are telling _me_ to brood some more? Your dad just died and you want to start drama with me over a kiss that didn't even mean anything. If anyone needs to be brooding it's you. Way to be a female, Eddie."

A flare of anger boiled her blood and she pushed him hard against the door behind him, completely knocking him off balance. "I _am_ a female, Warren. And I knew my father was going to die. I knew the second he left, don't pull some shit like this on me. Who the fuck are you to talk about daddy issues, anyway? What, you're done hating the world and now you have to prove you're a better man than dear ol' pops? Aw, poor baby Warren."

His arms involuntarily went aflame, threatening to burn her and she stepped back at the heat they emitted. "Don't. Talk about my father." He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back some more, raising herself into the air and nestling in the far corner of the room before he got too close.

He stared at her and the flames got hotter. After everything she knew, everything he told her about Baron, she would still compare them.

He began to raise his hand, fireball forming and she launched herself at him from the corner, pushing herself off the walls and ceiling, arms outstretched before her, slamming into his chest and knocking him through the closed door into the hallway, flames extinguishing with the shock.

Eddie stood up again and went back into the bedroom, Warren shakily standing and following her. She sat on the bed, Warren joining her a moment later, and they sat in silence for long minutes. "Well that was dramatic."

"Yeah, no kidding." He ran a hand through his short hair before letting it drop into his lap with the other.

"Heather's not gonna be happy about the door." Eddie looked over at the busted door frame and door itself which had been smashed into pieces.

Warren reached over to his side table next to the bed and grabbed his phone. He called a friend of a guy he knew and made plans to have the door and wall fixed in an hour. The tossed the phone next to him and resumed his mindless staring at the desk across the room.

Eddie stared straight ahead at the wall with him. "You do know that it takes longer than a half hour to fix this mess, right?"

_**Trapt - Headstrong**_


	26. The Chance To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm the most horrible uploader/human being ever. Here are two chapters in hops that you'll forgive me.**

Heather walked in her front door to see Eddie and Warren sitting at the kitchen table, newspapers open. She quietly put her purse and keys on the hall table and joined them, both looking up at her solemnly. She pulled a chair out and sat between them, looking over their shoulders at the articles on the riots.

After a few moments, Warren closed his paper and shook his head, rubbing his temple gently. "Nothing." Eddie mimicked his actions and nodded.

"I doubt there would be any information on the escapees in the civilian paper, darling." Heather gently put her hand on her sons arm. "How are you two doing?"

"Don't say escapee, mom. His name is Baron. Whatever way you spin it, it was Baron." Warren looked at his mother, Eddie watching his facial expression fight to stay neutral, but knew the anger was boiling just beneath his skin. She knew, because she felt it boiling, too.

Warren stood and walked down the hall to his room, gently closing the door behind him, Heather and Eddie both watching the direction he went even though they could see nothing. Heather sighed slightly and turned back to Eddie, who glanced at the older woman before looking back down at her paper, hands falling beneath the table to her lap where she held onto the hem of her torn t-shirt. "Eddie." She looked up at Heather's soft blue eyes. "I am truly sorry for what my husband did to your father."

Eddie nodded, slightly pursing her lips. "Thanks." Heather smiled gently at the tomboy before her. Eddie waited a beat more before standing from the table and heading to Warren's room, stopping right before leaving the kitchen. She hesitated before turning back to Heather. "Mrs. Peace?"

Heather looked over her shoulder to the lanky girl. "Yes, dear?"

Eddie slouched her shoulders and fought to stand straight and not lean against the door frame; this woman deserved her respect. "Why did you stay with him? Warren kinda-" She stopped short seeing Heathers face pale. "I'm sorry, I just-" She searched Heathers eyes for some indication, some answer.

"Honestly?" Heather tried to regain as much composure as she could, and Eddie nodded. "Because I loved him. I convinced myself that all the lies, all the villainy... I convinced myself it wasn't my husband. It couldn't have been the man I married. And by the time I came to terms with it, it didn't matter anymore because he was never getting out of prison. Little did I know..." She trailed off, eyes falling to the floor.

"Ok." Eddie put her hands in her pockets and Heather looked up at the girl confused. "I mean, there are worse reasons. It's human nature to not believe the bad, especially when it comes to someone you love." Heather raised an eyebrow, and Eddie knew her question. "My mom was a villain, too. She lied to me and my dad for years about it. She died after a fight with Nightbird. It wasn't until after she was gone we found out that she was trading for the other side. I didn't wanna believe it, you know? She was my mom, she raised me. Made me lunch to take to school, taught me how to tie my shoe laces, bought me my first bicycle. It took a really long time for me to get over the fact that she wasn't who I thought." Eddie shrugged and Heather stood and went to the girl, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. May I ask who she was?" Heather released the teenager and took a step back to give her some breathing room.

"The Alchemist." Eddie watched Heather's expression change as she took another few steps back, and fell into her chair.

"You ok, Mrs. Peace?" Eddie took her hands out of her pockets. "She wasn't _that_ big-a villain. I mean, she wasn't, was she?" Eddie's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh, Eddie. Your mother was-" Heather gulped hard. "Your mother and I did not get along. I was there when she fought Nightbird." Eddie took a step forward. "Eddie-" She looked up at the girl who's eyes were getting narrower and narrower with every word. "Eddie, The Alchemist is alive."

**_Rihanna - Russian Roulette_**


	27. Are You Drowning Or Waving?

Warren, Heather and Eddie sat in the Peaces' living room silently; Heather not knowing what else to say, Warren wondering why Eddie hadn't mentioned her mother being a villain before, and Eddie deciding whether she wanted pizza or Chinese for dinner. Her mother was dead. Nothing Heather could say, nothing anyone could show her would change her mind. Whoever _this_ Alchemist was, it wasn't her mother. Victoria Slater was dead. Eddie saw her open casket, she was at the funeral. She watched the workers bury her. Maybe Victoria hadn't been the Alchemist after all. Maybe it was just a ploy, or a shape-shifter trying to get back at her for something.

Victoria Slater was a good woman and a good mother. She didn't use her gifts for selfish purposes; she didn't really use her gifts at all around her family. What good was turning metal into Gold, anyway? She had an honest job and so did Chance. Sure, she may have been a villain, she may have lied, but she couldn't have just faked loving Chance and Eddie for so many years.

So. Meat Lovers Pizza or Szechuan Chicken?

"Eddie?" The tattooed teen looked into Heathers concerned eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She was gentle and warm, trying not to push but wanting to be let in.

"Having a mental crisis over pizza or Chinese." Eddie scratched the back of her head and let her shoulders hunch just a little more, she wasn't really in the mood to be touchy feely. She'd gotten too close to the Peace family, especially the pyro. She didn't let anyone see her broken down the way he had, and she was not trying to let it happen again.

Heather glanced at Warren who was just as frustrated as she was. Yeah, he spent all his time trying to live his fathers' reputation down, but at least he cared. Eddie didn't. She didn't give a crap about her mother being a villain, or the rumors that would start about her if anyone else ever found out. How was she so okay with it? The Alchemist was alive, and Warren knew it wasn't all just a coincidence. Supers breaking out of prisons, mystics having visions of being attacked, The Alchemist being alive and no one knowing other than Heather.

He wondered if Heather had told anyone else, or if it was someone else that told her. Her secondary gift of being able to locate anyone wasn't an automatic response. It was something that needed to be concentrated and focused on, it took time and energy. Had Heather looked before and why would she? She hadn't known The Alchemist had a family or a kid, so it made sense that she had just searched for a villain and not Eddie's mom, but still. There was no way these events were independent of each other. They couldn't be.

"I'm thinking pizza." Heather and Warren both looked up at Eddie whose furrowed brow, they knew, was focused solely on food.

Heather did not approve of her dismissal of the situation, but what was she supposed to do? Eddie had just learned that her mother who she thought was dead, wasn't. There was no rushing the teenager to accept the news any faster than she could.

Heather could only imagine. Years and years of believing your mother was dead to find out in an instant she wasn't. She shouldn't have said anything. If Hawke wanted Eddie to know the villain was alive, if he believed it was necessary he would have told her. But he didn't, and Heather ruined it in less than moment. When Hawke asked Heather to locate The Alchemist she assumed it was just a precaution, she had no idea the connection between Eddie and the villain, let alone that The Alchemist was alive at all. It had been so many years since she had been pronounced dead, it seemed unnecessary to find her grave. There were too many questions, and not a single answer.

"I'm gonna head downtown, pick it up. Want anything else?" Both Warren and Heather shook their heads, and Warren went to his room without a word. She didn't need anyone to comfort her, she didn't want anyone to help her. So that's what she'd get. He shut his door and flopped on his bed, closing his eyes.

Heather watched Eddie as she left the house without another glance in her direction. She heard the Ninja roar to life outside and by the time she pulled the curtain back to look outside Eddie was gone.

**I promise I'm going to try to be better about uploading; I'm just super busy nowadays. Hope it wasn't too disappointing.**

**_Bush - Out of This World_**


End file.
